Mon Précieux Trésor
by Paprika de Bdx
Summary: Prisonnier d'un odieux marché avec Smaug le Terrible, Bilbon Sacquet se retrouve prisonnier de la Montagne Solitaire pour sauver ses amis. Et pourtant, leurs liens semblent se renforcer avec le temps, au nez et à la barbe du monde extérieur. Comment pourront-ils concrétiser cette idylle ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, comme promis, je commence aujourd'hui la traduction du web-comic d'Atsyrc My Precious Treasure (abrégé en MPT).**

**Résumé :**** alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir son travail de Cambrioleur auprès de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, il découvre un étrange pouvoir propre à Smaug le Terrible. Pour sauver ses amis, le Hobbit se constitue prisonnier et s'imagine vivre bientôt un véritable Enfer sur la Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de leur cohabitation, le prisonnier se découvrira d'étranges sentiments à l'écart de son geôlier. Lui-même commencera à se poser des questions sur sa nature de monstre. Le monde extérieur tentera pourtant de briser leur petite bulle de paix. Bilbon et Smaug pourront-ils trouver cette petite lueur de bonheur ?**

**(Oui, grosso-modo, c'est La Belle et la Bête avec un Hobbit et un Dragon ^^)**

**EDIT : je tiens à signaler que je suis une noob totale dans l'univers de Tolkien (j'ai plus grandit avec Harry Potter qu'avec le Seigneur des Anneaux) et que je ne décrirai donc que la version des films de Peter Jackson. Donc les fanboys du bouquins et les rageux, allez voir ailleurs (d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur un site comme FanFiction à la base ?)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_Depuis ma naissance, j'étais la créature la plus crainte de tout ce qui vit aujourd'hui._

_Je faisais ce que je voulais. Je prenais ce que je voulais et m'en débarrassais quand je m'en lassais._

_Rien ne m'importait, pas même pas propre vie..._

_Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose... Une seule que je garde tout contre mon coeur..._

_Cette petite chose, si belle et précieuse a changé ma vie pour toujours..._

_Mon précieux trésor..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur les flancs d'Erebor, seul le clair de lune éclairait encore la paroi rocheuse. Bien que désertée depuis plusieurs années, la montagne recevait pourtant des visiteurs.

Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, entouré de ses compagnons, contemplait la porte révélée par la Dernière Lumière de Durin. Le jeune roi observait la porte ouverte dans la roche, n'osant croire à ce moment tant attendu.

"Nous y sommes arrivés; dit-il en se tournant vers les siens. Maintenant, c'est au tour de notre cambrioleur de remplir son contrat. Vous vous sentez prêt, Bilbon ?"

Le nain tourna son regard vers le Hobbit du groupe, qui ne les avait jamais abandonné jusqu'ici. Celui-ci se sentit intimidé par les treize paires d'yeux pointées vers lui. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas pour reculer maintenant !

"Ç... Ça va aller"; tenta-t-il de se persuader.

Ses camarades l'encouragèrent à rester prudent et revenir vite. Le blond s'élança d'un pas assuré vers l'intérieur des grottes.

Le Hobbit aux cheveux d'or continua sa route descendante vers la source de chaleur, comme s'il descendait jusqu'aux profondeurs de la Terre. La chaleur et le manque d'aération commençaient à peser sur le frêle corps de Bilbon, dont le visage semblait fondre sous la sueur. Il vit une lumière aux bout du tunnel principal, et emprunta la sortie...

Qui déboucha sur la plus grande salle au trésor qu'aucun être n'ait jamais vu dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

Du sol au plafond, l'immense grotte était parsemée d'or, d'objets précieux et de pierreries en tout genre. Des escaliers semblaient plonger ou s'élever de cet océan doré pour ensuite se perdre dans les entrailles de la montagne. Malgré le manque évident de luminosité, le trésor des Nains brillait de mille feux, comme si on l'avait emporté sous le soleil.

Bilbon, qui avait vécu toute sa vie de choses simples, était estomaqué par la grandeur de cet endroit, comme s'il se trouvait dans un rêve ou une hallucination.

"Regardez-moi tout cet or ! dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ça prendra beaucoup plus que 20 poneys pour pouvoir transporter tout ça à l'extérieur ! Bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'être impressionné. Je dois voler quelque chose."

Tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de déranger le silence solennel de ce lieu, Bilbon avança avec précaution sur les monceaux d'or qui recouvraient le sol sur plusieurs mètres de haut. Son regard fut attiré par une étrange forme entre deux collines dorées, et lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la forme, il se cacha promptement derrière une colonne de marbre.

Devant lui se tenait l'ennemi juré de ses amis Nains, endormi paisiblement parmi toutes les richesses qu'il leur avait dérobé. Son corps gracile, ses ailes immenses et puissantes, teintés d'un rouge écarlate, Smaug le Terrible était impressionnant même lorsqu'il dormait.

_C'est donc lui_; se dit le Hobbit; _Smaug, la Première et Principale des Calamités. Je dois faire attention à ne surtout pas le réveiller._

Bilbon sortit cet étrange anneau magique qu'il avait récupéré et l'enfila à son doigt. Se sachant désormais invisible, il continua sa recherche de butin en toute discrétion, prenant même le risque de s'éloigner des escaliers de l'entrée. Il trouva finalement une coupe dorée perdue au milieu d'étoffes luxueuses et porta son choix sur elle. Le Hobbit empoigna l'objet et voulu repartir, mais sa maladresse ne le quitterait pas facilement.

En ramassant la coupe, il fit tomber une lance qui, par effet domino, fit s'écrouler armures et piles de pièces sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Bilbon pâlit et vit sa crainte se réaliser : le Dragon grogna, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, désormais parfaitement éveillé.

Reniflant l'air ambiant avec force, Smaug arbora une expression furieuse et dit d'une voix caverneuse :

"**Qui ose pénétrer dans ma tanière ?**"

Bilbon voulu continuer sa route le plus discrètement possible, allant à petits pas vers l'escalier. Pourtant, Smaug semblait avoir déjà capté son odeur, car il ne cessait ses menaces :

"**Je sais que tu es ici... Je sens ton odeur, je sens l'air que tu déplaces, j'entends ta respiration. Mais la question principale rest : où es-tu ? Allons, ne sois pas timide. Avance vers la lumière.**"

Le monstre se déplaçait légèrement pour trouver son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui profita de son invisibilité pour regagner les escaliers. Pourtant, il était étonné de voir à quel point cette voix était si... tentante.

Et pourtant, la malchance semblait refuser de le quitter, car sa jambe frappa la queue du Dragon. Dragon qui fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le choc ressentit contre ses écailles et l'odeur étrangère qu'il sentait depuis tout à l'heure.

"**Te voilà enfin**"; ricana-t-il.

Avec sa queue, il fit trébucher l'intrus invisible, qui atterrit sur le dos, puis il l'emprisonna sous son immense patte aux griffes acérées.

Le Hobbit était désormais prisonnier et, à moins d'être un Géant de Pierre, il ne pourrait pas se battre avec sa seule invisibilité.

"**Il est inutile de résister !** continua le Dragon. **Tu ne peux pas m'échapper alors montre-toi ! Pas d'arnaques, pas de mensonges...**"

Bilbon était maintenant pris entre Charybde et Scylla : s'il ne se montrait pas, le Dragon allait sûrement le dévorer. S'il se montrait, il se ferait sans doute dévorer mais avait peut-être une chance de survivre. Le Hobbit prit une rapide inspiration et dit d'une voix timide :

"D'accord... relevez simplement votre patte et je me montrerai. Je vous promets que je ne m'enfuirai pas."

Après un temps de réflexion, le Dragon releva sa patte et entoura l'intrus de son appendice caudal en lui ordonnant de se montrer. Bien qu'à contre-coeur, le Hobbit retira son anneau et se révéla à son ennemi.

Le Dragon fut surpris de ce qu'il vit : cette petite créature aux boucles de miel ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu au cours de ses milliers d'années d'existence. Il rapprocha son museau du petit être, sa curiosité attirée par cette étrange odeur.

"**Quelle étrange créature**; dit-il. **Je n'ai encore jamais vu personne comme toi...**

-Hum... Eh bien... balbutia le Hobbit.

Le Dragon rapprocha son museau et força Bilbon à détourner le visage en sentant son souffle ardent sur sa joue.

-**En effet**; dit-il... **Cette odeur est toute nouvelle pour moi. Je me demande quel goût tu as...**"

Bilbon blêmi, comprenant qu'il n'aurait sans doute plus aucune chance de survivre à cette aventure.

"Vous... balbutia-t-il. Vous allez me manger ?

- **... Peut-être que non, peut-être que oui. Ça dépendra de toi.**"

Tout à coup, le Dragon fut entouré par d'immenses flammes pourpres et or qui forcèrent le Hobbit à détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur, Bilbon écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le Dragon avait disparu.

A sa place se trouvait un jeune homme absolument magnifique : il avait la peau pâle, des boucles sombres aux reflets écarlates et aux yeux de feu. Il était pourtant indéniable qu'il s'agissait de la même personne car il avait conservé des traits spécifiques aux Dragons : sur les épaules, les genoux et les joues il avait conservé des écailles rouge-sang; dans ses cheveux trônaient deux immenses cornes rouges; il avait gardé de très longues oreilles rouges; dans son dos se trouvaient encore les ailes même si elles étaient devenues plus petites. Et enfin, la queue continuait de bouger derrière lui. Pour couronner le tout, il était entièrement dénudé.

Bilbon en était impressionné, le Dragon était tellement beau ! Le Hobbit se reprit rapidement et rougit de son manque de pudeur.

"Quelque chose te plaît ? ricana le Dragon, voyant bien où se dirigeait le regard de l'intrus.

-Je suis pas de ce genre ! se justifia-t-il très rapidement.

-En tout cas, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas dévorer quelqu'un qui me vole dans mon territoire ?

-Euh... Si vous voulez, je peux le remettre à sa place-

-Et après quoi ? Tu crois que je te laisserais partir ? Que je ferais comme si de rien n'était ? N'y pense même pas."

Le dragon humanoïde renifla à nouveau le visage du Hobbit et murmura :

"Tu n'es pas venu seul. N'essaye même pas de me mentir. Ton odeur porte des résidus de Nains, y compris ce prince déchu."

Bilbon n'osa pas répliquer, sachant que de toute façon il ne pourrait mentir au monstre. Ce dernier souria de façon machiavélique et repartit en disant :

"Dans ce cas, il semblerait que je vais devoir sortir et les brûler tous jusqu'au dernier."

Cette possibilité de voir ses amis morts par sa faute horrifia Bilbon, qui s'accrocha au bras de Smaug en le suppliant de ne pas commettre cette tuerie. Son interlocuteur ne lui accorda qu'un silence agacé et un regard indifférent avant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Son esprit affolé par la panique ne put produire qu'une seule phrase qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres :

"Vous... Vous n'avez qu'à me garder en otage. En échange de leurs vies."

Là, il réussit à surprendre le Dragon, qui tourna son regard vers l'étrange petite créature. Il dit, d'une voix qui n'essayait même pas d'étouffer sa surprise :

"Tu... deviendrais mon prisonnier... pour les sauver ?"

C'était biens la première fois, à n'en pas douter, que cette terrible créature vit un simple mortel faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation pour autrui.

C'était sans doute l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu de toute cette histoire. Mais cette idiotie pourrait peut-être sauver Thorin et les autres, alors Bilbon ne put revenir sur ses propos :

"Si j'acceptais... vous les laisseriez tous partir ?"

Smaug garda le silence un temps avant de donner sa réponse :

"Je le ferais... Mais si tu choisis d'aller au bout de cette décision, sache ceci : je te garderai dans ces montagnes jusqu'à ce que tu commences à m'ennuyer, puis je me débarrasserai de toi. J'imagine que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cette nouvelle n'enchanta pas Bilbon, qui se doutait bien que c'était la mort qui l'attendait si une telle chose se produisait. Cependant, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur et ne pouvait purement et simplement pas abandonner les Nains. Alors il préféra se résigner et dit d'une voix qui se voulu ferme :

"Je comprends... et je reste sur ma position.

-Marché conclu; répondit le Dragon avec un sourire diabolique. Je vais leur délivrer le message, dans ce cas."

Il s'éloigna puis s'envola loin de la montagne d'or qui les entourait, savourant sa victoire du moment.

Bilbon tomba à genoux sur le sol, perdant maintenant tout espoir de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil.

_Pardonnez-moi, mes amis. Je n'ai pas eu le choix... j'ai fais ça pour vous sauver !_

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur, la Compagnie attendait le retour de son cambrioleur. La tension était palpable et aucun d'entre eux ne savais s'il fallait se rendre dans les grottes ou bien attendre patiemment le retour du Hobbit. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, qui avait attendu ce jour pendant des années entières, était le plus inquiet d'entre tous. Il voulait récupérer l'Arkenstone et son royaume le plus rapidement possible, mais en même temps il ne cessait de se faire du soucis pour le Semi-Homme, qu'il avait apprit à voir comme un membre à part entière de sa troupe au cours de leur aventure.<p>

_Bilbon... J'espère que vous allez bien..._

Soudainement, une immense bourrasque s'éleva, faisant sortir chacun des Nains de leur torpeur. Les vents étaient naturellement forts en haute montagne, mais celui-ci avait largement dépassé tout ce à quoi la troupe était habitué, faisant presque s'envoler les Nains (pourtant forts en chair) et déraciner les arbres. Puis en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils virent descendre dans leur direction un être à l'apparence mi-humaine mi-dragonnesque.

Au moment où celui-ci se posa devant eux, Thorin et Balin surent à qui ils avaient affaire : Smaug, le Dragon responsable de la déchéance de leur royaume et de la lignée de Durin. Il semblait au futur roi d'Erebor qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé une si grande haine, excepté peut-être le jour de sa seconde confrontation avec Azog le Profanateur.

Le Dragon à l'apparence d'Homme se redressa devant eux, comme tentant de les éclabousser de sa splendeur. Pourtant; les seules questions qui vinrent à Fili, Kili et Bofur furent, dans cet ordre :

"C'est vraiment le Dragon ?

-Pourquoi il ressemble à ça ?

-Pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas de vêtements ?"

Le Dragon garda ses distances, et ricana en disant :

"Il était certain que vous, Nains, seriez ici. Peu importe. J'ai un message pour le prince banni."

Thorin n'aimait pas la teneur de ces propos, qui n'auguraient rien de positif pour lui ou ses compagnons. Cependant, il s'avança vers le Dragon et lui demanda d'une voix ferme et dure :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Où est le Semi-Homme ?

-Un Semi-Homme ? ricana le monstre. C'est donc ce qu'il est...

-Que lui as-tu fait !

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre. Il va bien... pour le moment. Nous avons fait un marché, tous les deux. En échange de vos vies, il a accepté de devenir mon otage. Donc je vous laisse cette unique opportunité de quitter cet endroit et de ne jamais y revenir. Et peut-être vous le rendrai-je en un seul morceau.

-Espèce de démon !

-Je préfère le terme "_dragon_", si ça ne te dérange pas. Donc... quelle est votre réponse ?"

Ce n'était pas comme si leurs possibilités étaient très élargies. Et pourtant, s'il avait l'appui de leurs maigres alliés à Lacville, il pourrait sûrement mettre un plan au point. Ce fut donc la gorge serrée par cette décision amère qu'il annonça à ses camarades :

"Très bien... nous partons.

-Mais enfin, Thorin ! voulu protester Balin.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix."

Et le sage Nain vit dans le regard de son prince que celui-ci avait une idée en tête. Il acquiesça et réitéra l'ordre de leur chef.

"Mais... répliqua Kili. Et pour le Hobbit ?

-Comme l'a dit Thorin, nous n'avons pas le choix; appuya Bofur, qui avait lui aussi compris où voulait en venir le jeune prince.

-Nous ne pouvons pas simplement- tenta de protester Fili, avant de se faire interrompre par son oncle et de finalement accepter cet ordre.

-Quel choix judicieux; ricana Smaug en leur tournant le dos. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'assurerai de prendre un grand soin du petit Habit."

Avait-il volontairement mal prononcé le mot "Hobbit" ou non ? Nul ne le sait, car il s'envola très vite, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait attisé la haine du prince banni envers lui et s'enorgueillissant de cette situation. Thorin regarda le démon quitter leur champ de vision, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

_Bilbon, tenez bon... Nous allons vous sauver... Je vous en fait le serment..._

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la grotte au trésor, Bilbon était assis parmi cette immensité dorée à s'inquiéter du sort de ses amis. Il avait presque envie que son "hôte" revienne pour lui dire ce qu'il avait fait à ses compagnons.<p>

Et il regretta amèrement ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le Dragon revenir auprès de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce problème est désormais réglé; dit le monstre.

-Vous... vous n'avez pas... balbutia le Semi-Homme en craignant le pire.

-Pas la peine de paniquer. Ils sont tous partis en un seul morceau. Tous les 13."

_Merci Seigneur_; soupira le Hobbit, ne voyant pas le sourire soudainement carnassier de son interlocuteur.

Tout à coup, la queue du Dragon s'enroula autour de sa taille et malgré ses protestations, il le rapprocha de son visage, le regard affamé.

"Par ailleurs; dit-il; leur sort est bien le dernier de tes soucis."

Malgré le fait que le Hobbit gigotait comme un fou pour se libérer, Smaug empoigna sa mâchoire et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Au moment où Bilbon prit une rapide inspiration, le Dragon enfourna sa langue dans sa bouche.

Choqué par ce qui lui arrivait, le Semi-Homme appuya ses mains contre le torse du Dragons mais rien n'y fit, ses maigres bras ne l'aideraient pas dans cette bataille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Dragon laissa ses lèvres pour l'allonger brutalement sur le sol. Le Hobbit avait écarquillé les yeux sous la panique.

"Que... que faites-vous ? dit-il, la voix tremblante.

-Tu as voulu me voler quelque chose de mon trésor; dit-il en débouttonnant doucement la chemise du Hobbit, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors je vais devoir te voler quelque chose à ton tour...

En ouvrant la chemise, il conclua :

-Et j'ai choisis de te voler ton innocence. Maintenant, reste tranquille."

Inutile de dire que Bilbon était définitivement paniqué par cette annonce. Mais comment diable le Dragon avait-il pu savoir qu'il était...

Non, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser cette question. Pas alors qu'il sentait la langue et le souffle chaud du Dragon sur son cou.

Sur le point de pleurer, il cria doucement pour tenter de stopper Smaug dans son entreprise, mais rien n'y fit.

"Les voleurs doivent être punis; avait-il dit. Tu devrais être content que je ne te brûle pas vivant avec mon souffle."

Tout à coup, Smaug ouvrit la bouche et planta profondément ses dents dans la chair du cou de Bilbon, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Smaug le mordit jusqu'au sang, goûtant avec délice le liquide vital du Semi-Homme. Il redressa la tête pour continuer son entreprise lorsqu'il tomba sur une vision des plus incongrues : son petit prisonnier tout tremblant, les larmes lui coulant à flot sur les joues et le visage rouge de honte et de gêne.

"Pitié... dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Pitié, stop... J... J'aime encore mieux mourir que de faire ça contre ma volonté !"

En disant ceci, il avait explosé en larmes, encore plus terrorisé par cette situation que par tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Smaug en était surpris, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de regarder un être verser de véritable larmes.

Quel était donc cet étrange sentiment qui sembla serrer sa poitrine sans raison ?

Le Dragon relâcha la poigne qu'il avait jusqu'ici maintenue sur son vis-à-vis et tenta de le rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux et lui embrassant doucement le front.

Bilbon ne cacha pas sa surprise devant la soudaine tendresse de la créature. Cette expression fut si mignonne que Smaug en rougit et détourna le regard en disant :

"Je... J'imagine que je peux te laisser tranquille pour le moment. Tu devrais te reposer. Cependant, si jamais tu essayais de t'échapper d'ici, je te jure que je m'occuperai de toi et peu m'importent toutes tes supplications pour que j'arrête. C'est compris ?"

Bilbon hocha frénétiquement la tête et Smaug quitta les lieux, laissant le petit être tremblant seul. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur le tapis doré et laissa libre cour à ses sanglots.

C'était définitivement l'idée la plus idiote qu'il n'ait jamais eu de toute son existence, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sortir de cet Enfer. Son unique et maigre consolation fut qu'il avait permis à ses amis d'être en sécurité.

Il pleura jusqu'à épuiser toutes ses forces, sans avoir conscience qu'il était entendu par son hôte involontaire. Ce dernier ne cessait de se poser des questions...

_Il est à moi, maintenant. Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui. Alors... d'où vient cette espèce de culpabilité ?_

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour le chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'essayerai de poster à un rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours alors apprêtez-vous à voir le prochain chapitre... pour Noël ! Bande de petits veinards ;-)<strong>

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A jeudi, les gens !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, en ce jour de Noël, voici tout nouveau, tout beau, tout long, le second chapitre de la traduction de MPT !  
><strong>

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

_Il est à moi, maintenant. Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui. Alors... d'où vient cette espèce de culpabilité ?_

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait sur Lacville. Pourtant, l'humeur dans une certaine demeure ne s'accordait pas avec la beauté de cette lumière rosée. Bard le Passeur, qui connaissait les moindres recoins de la cité, avait de nouveau accueilli chez lui le roi déchu d'Erebor et ses compagnons. Il comprit le pourquoi de leur humeur maussade lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent l'odieux marché dont a été victime le Hobbit du groupe.<p>

"C'est épouvantable; dit-il une fois le récit terminé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ensemble nous trouverons bien un moyen de le secourir. Je vous y aiderai.

-Merci"; répondit Thorin.

Puis il retourna dans les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées, où le reste de la Compagnie s'était réunie pour débattre de la situation. Un des plus énervés était sans aucun doute Fili, qui se mit à réprimander son parent :

"C'est incroyable ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, mon Oncle ? Comment as-tu pu laisser Bilbon entre les griffes du Dragon !

-Je suis d'accord avec Fili; dit son frère d'une voix plus posée. Nous devrions retourner à la montagne et le sauver.

-Si nous faisons ça; expliqua le roi déchu; et que nous essayons de le secourir, nous nous ferons tous tuer. Nous avons d'abord besoin d'un plan.

-Mais...

-Ça suffit !"

Et les jeunes princes surent que la discussion était close, pour leur plus grand malheur. Balin se rapprocha d'eux et tenta de jouer la carte de la diplomatie :

"Ça va, les garçons. Thorin a raison. Nous devons mettre un plan au point avant de pouvoir le secourir.

-Exact ! approuva Bofur, une pinte de bière à la main. Par ailleurs, ce Hobbit est plus courageux que n'importe qui ici. Je suis certain qu'il ira bien, alors détendons-nous, faisons-lui confiance, et buvons un coup !"

Il conclu sa tirade en prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson, ce qui fit se hérisser les cheveux de Fili, Kili et Balin (rappel : Kili a très peu de barbe) qui se demandaient comment Diable leur camarade pouvait se permettre de boire en une telle situation. Thorin lui, était retourné à ses pensées en espérant que leur ami irait bien.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait conscience d'être espionnés par une forme à la silhouette d'Homme, camouflée par l'obscurité ambiante.

"Intéressant..."

* * *

><p>De retour dans la Montagne Solitaire, Bilbon reprenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir sangloté jusqu'à tomber de sommeil comme un enfant, et sentait une matière douce et moelleuse sous son dos. Papillonnant des yeux pour mieux les ouvrir, il se mit à réfléchir à sa situation, surtout au vu de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.<p>

Etait-il chez lui ?

Lorsqu'il se sentit suffisament réveillé, il ouvrit les paupières et vit où il était : le plafond qu'il voyait n'était définitivement pas celui de son trou dans la Comté, ni même chez Beorn le Changeur de Peau. Au contraire, le plafond était si haut qu'il en voyait difficilement le commencement ou la fin. Conclusion : il était toujours à l'intérieur des grottes d'Erebor. Inutile pour lui de cacher sa déception, ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve et il devait sortir d'ici très rapidement.

Sauf qu'il sentait un étrange poids reposer sur l'ensemble de son corps. Bilbon ne pouvait se libérer et lorsqu'il se pencha, il eut l'horreur de voir le Dragon, sous sa forme d'Homme, allongé sur lui et le serrant comme une peluche. Donc dans tous les cas, il était littéralement prisonnier. Il tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son geôlier sans le réveiller, mais il cessa automatiquement tout mouvement lorsqu'il l'entendit dire :

"Tu sais, tes gigotements sont vraiment agaçants."

Il se mit à paniquer silencieusement, tremblant dans sa chemise. Le monstre continua de sa voix de baryton :

"Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais endormit ? Comme tu es naïf...

-Hum... Eh bien, euh... tenta-t-il de dire.

-Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant; dit le Dragon en se redressant. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper."

Il était au-dessus du Semi-Homme et avait penché son visage vers celui de Bilbon, comme s'il allait encore l'embrasser.

Hors de question qu'il revive ça !

Le Hobbit prit le drap qui les recouvrait et repoussa le Dragon de toutes ses forces. Il en profita ensuite pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Alors qu'il allait finalement atteindre une sortie, le Dragon reprit sa forme originelle et se planta devant lui et stoppa sa course effrénée. Bilbon tomba sur le sol, terrifié. Prenant à nouveau sa voix imposante, il avança son museau, faisant par la même reculer le petit être.

**"Comme tu es dur... essayer de partir sans me remercier de mon hospitalité..."**

Bilbon paniqua instantanément et, prit de court, il se roula en une boule tremblotante, s'attendant à se faire gober en une seule bouchée par l'horrible monstre. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le Dragon ne fit que dire :

**"Détends-toi un peu. Pas la peine de te rouler en boule comme un hérisson. Même si je dois admettre que c'est mignon. Maintenant, reste tranquille."**

Smaug se mit à renifler le petit Hobbit de haut en bas.

"Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! dit-il.

-**Ça ne se voit pas ? Je te sens.**

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-**Parce que tu pues encore le Nain et que je veux me débarrasser de cette odeur.**

-Ah... Ah non ! On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, je vous signale !"

Il repoussa le museau de ses maigres bras, ce qui agaça davantage son hôte. Smaug reprit sa forme d'Homme et agrippa les frêles poignets du Hobbit.

"Désolé de t'annoncer ça; dit-il menaçant; mais je ne crois pas t'avoir laissé le choix. Maintenant, reste tranquille."

Bilbon se résigna et ferma les yeux, laissant le Dragon faire son office. Le monstre continua de sentir son prisonnier, léchouillant ça et là quelques parts de son corps.

"Si obéissant... si sensible... comme un petit lapin tout effrayé."

Ces reniflements continuèrent, descendant jusqu'à la ceinture. Alors que Smaug s'apprêta à ouvrir son pantalon, le Hobbit arrêta ses mains et le supplia d'en rester là en tremblant. Après un moment de silence, le Dragon accepta et le redressa. Puis tout de suite après, il lui ouvrit sa chemise.

"Hein ?! dit Bilbon en gigotant. Mais... Pourquoi vous m'retirez mes vêtements ?!"

Définitivement un lapin; se dit le lézard géant.

Smaug plaque un Hobbit rougissant contre le mur et lui dit d'une voix impétueuse :

"Je vais simplement examiner ton cou. Maintenant pour la dernière fois... reste tranquille. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil."

Interloqué par cette information, Bilbon laissa Smaug regarder de plus près la marque de la morsure d'hier. Elle était encore profonde et rougeoyante, mais n'était plus ensanglantée. Smaug repensa aux paroles de Bilbon lorsqu'il avait essayé de le prendre :

_J'aime encore mieux mourir que de faire ça contre ma volonté !_

Étrangement, il ressentit à nouveau cet étrange sentiment de culpabilité monter en lui.

Le Hobbit, lui, était perdu : pourquoi Smaug le Terrible faisait-il soudainement grand cas d'un Semi-Homme qu'il avait tenté de violer pas plus tard que la veille ?

"Hmm... dit le Dragon. On dirait que c'est guérit... mais on est jamais trop sûr."

Il reposa Bilbon sur le sol et reprit sa forme originelle dans son habituel jet de flammes écarlates.

"Dites, vous pourriez prévenir quand vous faites ce truc !" se plaigna le Hobbit.

Puis sans crier gare, le Dragon attrapa Bilbon dans sa gueule et le souleva. Evidemment, le pauvre petit être paniqua de ne soudainement plus sentir le sol sous ses pieds velus et gigota davantage. Puis il le déposa abruptement sur son dos.

"Eh, mais... Mais faites attention un peu ! Je tiens à vous avertir que je n'apprécie pas d'être traité comme un vulgaire sac à patates !

-**Continue de me parler comme ça et je risque de te dévorer comme si tu en étais un.**"

Le Dragon déploya ses ailes et décolla, prenant le petit Hobbit par surprise au point que celui-ci s'aggrippa désespérément au cou de la créature en fermant les yeux. Lorsque le vol devint plus serein, le Dragon lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Et quand Bilbon le fit, il n'en croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Il voyageait sur le dos d'un Dragon, à sans doute des centaines de kilomètres de haut et voyait les montagnes défiler sous leur passage. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux au-dessus de leurs têtes et le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles pointues. Il avait certes expérimenté toutes ces sensations la nuit où Gandalf avait invoqué les Aigles pour les sauver d'Azog, mais à ce moment-là, il lui sembla que ce vol dépassait le précédent au centuple. C'était... C'était...

Fantastique.

Tout à coup, Smaug descendit en piqué dans une plaine entourée de montagnes et de forêts. Puis il fit descendre tout aussi abruptement Bilbon de son dos.

Ce dernier allait le réprimander à ce sujet, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : les bords d'un petit lac de montagne, à l'eau aussi claire que le ciel.

"Un... lac ? demanda Bilbon plus fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-**Oui, un lac**; répondit Smaug. **Tu sais, le fait que je dors sur une montagne d'or ne veut pas dire que je ne sors pas de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour me nourrir.**

-Je... vois...

-**Bon. Dépêche-toi de nettoyer ta blessure, et profites-en pour prendre un bain. Tu pues encore le Nain.**

-Hein ? Et vous alors ?

-Moi j'vais faire un somme"; dit le Dragon en reprenant sa forme d'Homme.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, dos tourné au Semi-Homme. Celui-ci tenta encore de comprendre sa logique :

"Vous êtes certain de ce que vous faites ? Je pourrais très bien en profiter pour m'enfuir.

-Sauf que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas stupide au point d'essayer de t'enfuir."

Bilbon dû reconnaître que cette saleté de lézard avait raison et entreprit de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait finalement fini de se laver et s'était assis sur un rocher, regardant l'eau si claire du lac refléter les rayons du soleil. Il se demandait comment allaient Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie, lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux dorés de Smaug fixés sur lui. Il luisaient d'un intérêt étrange, comme un enfant qui regarderait de petits animaux pour la toute première fois. Se défendant par réflexe, il lui demanda d'un ton brusque :

"Quoi !

-Hmm... ricana le Dragon. Je pense comprendre maintenant pourquoi ce Nain t'aime autant.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est à cause de tes yeux.

-Mes... mes yeux ?

-Ce bleu argenté qui reflète les rayons du soleil me rappelle cette pierre qu'Écu-de-Chêne désire ardemment acquérir. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt joli sur toi."

Bilbon rougit en entendant ce compliment, surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas de la part de Smaug. Mais, buté comme pas deux, le petit Hobbit détourna la tête en disant :

"Je parie que vous voyez des trésors dans les yeux de tout le monde. On ne peut pas dire la même chose à votre sujet, par contre.

-Ah bon ? Alors à quoi penses-tu en les voyant ? A l'or ? Au feu ? A la destruction ?"

Smaug se rapprocha davantage du Hobbit, s'assurant par la même que le soleil ne l'induirait pas en erreur. Bilbon regardait ce regard, qui semblait luire d'une solitude étonnamment intense et qui, à sa grande surprise, ne lui rappelait rien de tout ce que le Dragon avait cité. En réalité, voilà ce à quoi il pensait :

"Le soleil... Vos yeux me rappellent la lumière du soleil pendant qu'il se couche derrière les collines de mon village, dans la Comté. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais... je les trouve étonnamment chaleureux."

Smaug ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à ce que son prisonnier ne lui fasse un quelconque compliment sur lui. Avant de perdre contenance, il préféra reprendre son attitude indifférente et se retourna en lui disant :

"Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part. Je sais très bien reconnaître les mensonges, sache-le."

Bilbon se sentit insulté par ces insinuations, surtout qu'il était plus qu'honnête en disant cela.

Il ne pouvait le voir, mais Smaug était en fait perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire, et tentait de calmer les battements soudainement affolés de son coeur ainsi que le sang qui avait tout à coup afflué dans ses joues.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à Lacville, le soleil commençait s'était couché depuis longtemps et la plupart des habitants étaient au chaud dans leurs habitations. La maison du Passeur ne faisait pas exception, sauf pour un certain Nain aux boucles d'ébènes.<p>

Thorin regardait le ciel étoilé, sans pour autant y trouver un quelconque réconfort dans la lueur froide des diamants de la nuit, contrairement à son habitude. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il se retourna à l'appel d'un de ses amis :

"Thorin, tu es toujours debout ?

-Oh, c'est toi Balin. Je me demande vraiment si Bilbon va bien.

-Je suis certain qu'il s'en sort. Ce Hobbit est au moins aussi têtu qu'un Nain, si ce n'est plus.

-Êtes-vous Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?" dit soudainement une voix glaciale.

Thorin se retourna soudainement et vit un Homme, enroulé dans une longue cape à capuche noire, assis sur un tonneau avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Sa peau était au moins aussi pâle que la neige la plus pure des montagnes et ses fins cheveux gris tombaient en frange sur ses yeux d'un jaune presque maladif.

Tout chez cet individu inspirait un étrange sentiment de malaise et de danger imminent chez nos deux Nains.

"Par Durin, qui êtes -vous ? hurla presque Thorin.

-Eh bien; dit l'étranger sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique; vous n'êtes pas très agréable avec la personne qui peut régler vos problèmes..."

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et encore Joyeux Noël X-D !<strong>

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A samedi, les gens !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, voici tout nouveau, tout beau, tout long, le troisième chapitre de la traduction de MPT !  
><strong>

**Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'ai une excuse : hier je suis allée voir "La Bataille des Cinq Armées" et suis rentrée à minuit. Et pour vous dire mon ressentit global sur ce film sans spoiler ben... j'en tremble encore tellement c'était EPIC ! Et dans tous les sens du terme : action, émotion, personnages, c'était juste génial X-D**

**Il ne me reste donc plus grand-chose à faire à part vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

_"Par Durin, qui êtes -vous ? hurla presque Thorin._

_-Eh bien; dit l'étranger sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique; vous n'êtes pas très agréable avec la personne qui peut régler vos problèmes..."_

* * *

><p>"Comment ça ? répéta Thorin, incrédule face aux propos de l'inconnu.<p>

-C'est également un plaisir de faire la connaissance du célèbre Thorin Écu-de-Chêne; continua ce dernier sans se départir de cette attitude sûre de lui. Vous savez, lorsque je vous dis que je peux vous aider, je suis plus sérieux que jamais."

Le roi Nain eut un moment de silence. Cet homme n'inspirerait même pas confiance à un aveugle sourd et muet, mais en même temps il avait peut-être effectivement une solution pour sauver leur ami... Ainsi, même si cette personne ne lui inspirait rien de bon, il accepta de l'écouter.

"Voilà qui est mieux; dit l'étranger. Maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, le Dragon Smaug a enlevé un de vos ami et vous ignorez que faire pour le sauver, n'est-il pas ?

-Je vous conseille de ne pas me chercher davantage; menaça le Nain de sa voix profonde.

-Pas la peine de vous énerver ! Donc, si vous êtes prêt à m'écouter, j'ai effectivement un plan à vous proposer. Rendez-vous à l'auberge demain à minuit. En attendant, toutes mes respectueuses salutations, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne."

Puis l'homme à cape se retourna et s'enfourna dans le dédale des rues de la ville du lac, laissant les deux Nains à leur incompréhension.

"A ton avis; demanda le Nain à la barbe blanche; que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Balin; répondit son roi. Je n'en sais rien du tout..."

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, aux bords du lac de montagne, Bilbon s'était endormit à force de s'ennuyer. A ce moment précis, il se réveilla et constata qu'il devait être aux environs de midi passé, selon la trajectoire du soleil. Il regarda derrière lui et...<p>

Il vit que Smaug était profondément endormit sur l'herbe !

Il y vit alors sa chance d'échapper aux griffes du monstre. Ravalant sa salive, il se redressa le plus lentement et discrètement possible. Puis toujours aussi discrètement, il se retourna et commença à marcher loin de son geôlier sans émettre un seul bruit.

Un grognement venant du Dragon le fit se statufier, craignant de n'avoir attirer son attention. Mais Smaug se contenta en réalité de se retourner. Bilbon relâcha le souffle (qu'il n'avait pas même pas conscience qu'il retenait) et continua sa route le plus calmement qu'il pu. Lorsqu'il s'estima à distance respectable, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la forêt, s'enfonçant autant qu'il put dans le labyrinthe des arbres.

Lorsqu'il se sentit à court de souffle, il s'arrêta pour reprendre une respiration plus naturelle. Le Hobbit jeta un oeil derrière lui et vit qu'il n'était pas suivit.

Il avait finalement réussit à s'échapper.

Malheureusement, son réjouissement fut de courte durée quand il vit qu'il avait quitté Smaug le Terrible pour se jeter dans la gueule de deux Wargs affamés. Le Semi-Homme voulu sortir sa fidèle Dard, mais...

_Mon épée a disparu ! Et l'anneau aussi ! Saleté de Smaug !_

Sauf que l'heure n'était pas aux malédictions de noms, plutôt à la fuite. Bilbon ne se fit pas prier et repartit vers une plaine aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, talonné qu'il était par les deux prédateurs. Avant même qu'il n'ait dit mot, un de ces monstres lui avait déjà sauté dessus, le renversant sur le sol. L'animal le dominait de toute sa hauteur, dents jaunâtre et écume aux lèvres, prêt à le dévorer. Bilbon ferma les yeux et espéra ne pas trop souffrir...

Mais le Warg fut envoyé contre les arbres avec violence par une force inconnue !

Inutile que Bilbon fut surpris lorsque, en se redressant, il vit Smaug debout juste devant lui, le regard agacé et disant avec une voix plus ennuyée qu'autre chose :

"Honnêtement, tu ne me causes vraiment que des ennuis.

-Smaug... dit le Hobbit.

-Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. En attendant..."

Le Dragon poussa le petit être derrière lui et afficha sa domination aux deux Wargs. Sans que sa voix n'appelle à la négociation, il leur dit :

"Cette proie est à moi. Allez vous en trouver une autre. N'essayez même pas de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ou je vous jure que je vous éliminerai. Je vous aurais prévenu. Maintenant, nous allons partir."

Les deux prédateurs semblèrent prendre ces menaces au sérieux, vu qu'ils n'essayèrent même pas de rugir durant ce petit discours. Smaug poussa doucement le Hobbit en arrière, attendant d'avoir quitté le territoire de leurs opposants pour retourner aux bords du lac.

"Je t'assure que tu es vraiment agaçant, petit lapin"; dit-il à l'intention de Bilbon.

Bien que cette insulte fut prononcée sur un ton agacé, Bilbon fut intrigué par cette situation ou même le manque de logique de son interlocuteur. S'il lui causait autant de problèmes, pourquoi s'embêtait-il tellement à le protéger ?

Cependant, le plus imprudent des deux Wargs sembla vouloir goûter du Semi-Homme à tout prix car il se jeta sur Bilbon dans l'espoir d'en croquer un bout ou deux.

"Attention à toi !" cria le Dragon en faisant bouclier de son corps entre les deux opposants.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur alors qu'il sentit la griffe du Warg se planter dans son épaule gauche, traçant trois lignes ensanglantées dans la chair de son enveloppe d'Homme. Le Semi-Homme écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passait et demanda à son sauveur inopiné :

"Vous... Vous allez bien ?! Votre épaule !

-Je vais bien... En revanche, ces clébards ne seront pas aussi chanceux."

Il se retourna vers ses agresseurs et, tout en serrant le Hobbit contre lui, il répéta ses menaces :

"Je vous avais prévenus de ne pas essayer de le toucher... Et maintenant, vous venez de démarrer un combat que vous ne pourrez jamais gagner. Savez-vous seulement à qui vous avez affaire ?!"

Il reprit sa forme de Dragon dans le déluge habituel de flammes rouges et or. A ce moment précis, les deux Wargs comprirent leur terrible erreur...

Smaug fit barrage entre eux et Bilbon grâce à ses pattes et poussa un rugissement si puissant qu'il en fit trembler les arbres environnants et s'envoler des dizaines d'oiseaux au loin. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le message était passé, il réitéra son message. Comprenant qu'ils ne gagneraient rien dans ce combat, les prédateurs firent demi-tour et coururent dans la direction opposée. Quand Smaug fut assuré qu'ils ne les reverraient plus de si tôt, il reporta son attention sur le Semi-Homme et dit de sa voix forte :

"**Quant à toi...**

-Euh... tenta-t-il de justifier. Je... Je...

-**N'essaye même pas de chercher des excuses. Tu me donnes la migraine.**"

Alors que le Hobbit était sûr qu'il se ferait dévorer ou brûler vif pour cette désobéissance, Smaug se contenta de pousser un soupir d'agacement puis il l'attrapa par le col avec la gueule, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il le ramena aux bords de l'étendue aqueuse, sur lesquelles il le déposa et lui donna un dernier avertissement :

"**C'est ta dernière chance de rester en vie, petit Habit. N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir une nouvelle fois.**

-D'accord;" se résigna Bilbon en rapprochant ses genoux de son torse.

Smaug s'installa derrière lui, formant à la fois un appui et une surveillance avisée. Au bout d'un moment, le Hobbit se rappela des trois marques vives sur l'épaule de son geôlier/protecteur et s'inquiéta d'une possible infection.

"Il faudrait peut-être traiter cette blessure; dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

-**C'est une autre ruse ?** se méfia le grand Dragon.

-Non non, je suis sérieux... Attendez ici."

Le Hobbit sortit son mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et alla la tremper dans l'eau claire du lac. Il l'essora consciencieusement et revint désinfecter la plaie.

Sauf que cette plaie se trouvait à au moins trois mètres au-dessus de ses boucles blondes.

Avec timidité, il demanda humblement :

"Hum... pourriez-vous... reprendre votre autre forme ?"

A contre-coeur, Smaug accéda à sa requête tout en conservant une expression impatiente d'en finir avec cette affaire. Bilbon se rapprocha avec son tissu mouillé et avertit :

"Attention, ça risque de piquer un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là-"

Le Dragon n'eut pas loisir de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit une brûlure désagréable sur ses plaies fraîches lorsque le Hobbit apposa son mouchoir dessus. Cette sensation le mit en colère et cria presque :

"**Aïe !** Mais ça fait mal !

-Je vous avais prévenu ! contredit Bilbon. Laissez-moi simplement-

-Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'as qu'à la laisser telle qu'elle est, ça guérira tout seul.

-Peut-être, mais si une plaie reste trop longtemps à l'air libre elle s'infecte.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas sauvé, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Stupide lapin."

Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Les dieux savent que Bilbon avait fait preuve de patience et de compréhension durant toute cette aventure (depuis le débarquement des Nains d'Erebor chez lui plus exactement) mais présentement, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être menacé et de vivre dans la peur. Alors, oubliant le vouvoiement une bonne fois pour toutes, il se lâcha et dit, à la grande surprise de Smaug :

"Et si tu ne m'avais pas retenu en otage et essayé de me violer, je ne me serais pas sauvé ! La seule personne qui t'intéresse c'est toi-même ! Abruti de lézard ! Maintenant reste tranquille et laisse-moi terminer de soigner ta plaie !"

Ce revirement de caractère impressionna tellement Smaug qu'il préféra obtempérer sans discontinuer. Pourtant, lorsque le Hobbit recommença à appuyer le mouchoir, il ne pu retenir des sifflements de douleur. Étonné, et à la grande gêne de son interlocuteur, il le nargua :

"Eh bien quoi ? La douleur est-elle si grande que même Smaug le Prodigieux ne peut la supporter sans siffler ?

-Ri-Ri-Ridicule ! Je ne me sous-estimerais pas, si j'étais toi.

-Si tu le dis. De toutes façons j'ai pratiquement terminé. Il faudra juste t'assurer que tu ne t'allongeras pas sur cette épaule. Au fait... Merci. De m'avoir sauver la vie."

Ne s'attendant pas à de quelconques remerciements, Smaug préféra garder le silence et détourner le regard plutôt que de répondre, pendant que le Semi-Homme continuait son office.

Quels étaient donc ces étranges sensations qu'il ressentait en présence de cet être tout aussi étrange ?

Après avoir correctement nettoyer la blessure, Bilbon fit un bandage de fortune avec son mouchoir.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Smaug.

Brusquement, le Semi-Homme allongea le Dragon et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Maintenant; dit-il avec un sourire; allonge-toi et essaye de te reposer."

Une fois revenu de sa stupéfaction face à cet aspect de son prisonnier/médecin personnel, Smaug lui fit remarquer qu'il avait une bien étrange façon de prendre soin des autres. Bilbon prit le parti d'en rire et réitéra son conseil. Le Dragon en rougit et lui demanda de s'allonger à son tour.

Devant l'immobilité apparente du blond, Smaug le renversa de nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Bilbon une fois remis de sa surprise.

-Je me demandais juste si je ne devrais pas continuer à te voler ton innocence...

Cette déclaration fit pâlir Bilbon en moins de deux secondes, bien qu'il reprit ses couleurs en entendant :

-Mais nan, j'plaisante."

Smaug ferma les yeux et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Bilbon, l'emprisonnant comme un enfant serrerait son doudou.

"Je m'assure simplement que tu n'essayeras pas de t'échapper une seconde fois. Par ailleurs, interprète ça comme tu veux... mais il semblerait que ton odeur m'apaise."

Bien que touché par cette déclaration, Bilbon se mit à gigoter en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte du Dragon et en disant :

"Mais- Mais tu ne peux pas me tenir comme ça ! En plus il commence à se faire tard ! Allez, laisse-moi me redresser !

-J'ai pas envie;" répondit son interlocuteur, les yeux toujours clos, avec une voix enfantine.

Le Hobbit finit par se résigner à être la peluche de service. Mû par une quelconque force mystique, il passa ses doigts dans les boucles rousses de Smaug.

Il était étonné de constater leur douceur.

Ce simple contact fit ronronner le Dragon, qui frotta son nez contre le cou du blond.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne devrait pas penser ceci, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le Dragon adorable ainsi.

"Dors bien, Smaug..." murmura-t-il avec un sourire, se doutant qu'il sombrera bientôt dans le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

><p>Et pendant ce temps, les Nains étaient toujours divisés sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Thorin et Balin leur avaient parlé de leur rencontre bizarre, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne semblaient pas particulièrement convaincus par ces promesses.<p>

C'était le cas de Fili, qui réfléchissait en regardant les eaux de la cité. Son idée était tellement stupide et en désobéissance totale avec les ordres de leur oncle, mais que faire d'autre si aucun d'entre eux ne voulait rien faire ?

Kili rejoignit son frère dehors, et lui dit d'une voix calme :

"Fili, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Kili; répondit le blond en se retournant vers son frère. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne... Je repars dans la montagne ramener le Semi-Homme."

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A la prochaine, les gens !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, voici tout nouveau, tout beau, tout long, le quatrième chapitre de la traduction de MPT !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>-Kili; répondit le blond en se retournant vers son frère. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne... Je repars dans la montagne ramener le Semi-Homme."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

Ce que venait de dire Fili était complètement inconscient, même pour son frère au moins aussi tête-brûlée que lui ! Comment diable allait-il faire pour affronter à lui seul un Dragon qui avait réussit à tuer des centaines de milliers de personnes à travers des siècles et des siècles ?!

"Mais c'est de la folie ! dit le brun. Tu as entendu ce qu'Oncle Thorin a dit ! Nous devons former un plan d'abord !

-Et d'ici à ce que nous en trouvions un; répliqua son frère; Bilbon sera peut-être déjà mort ! Je sais ce que je fais, je te demande juste de ne rien dire à quiconque. Je reviendrai très vite... j'espère."

Il prit le minimum pour la journée dans un sac prévu à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie des docks, direction la Montagne Solitaire. Mais son frère empoigna son poignet et l'arrêta dans sa course.

"Fili, attends ! dit-il.

-N'essaye pas de m'arrêter Kili; l'avertit le blond.

-Je viens avec toi !"

Le ton déterminé et le regard intransigeant de Kili fit s'arrêter son frère sous la surprise.

"Hors de question; refusa-t-il en bloc. Tu dois rester avec la Compagnie sinon ils se douteront de quelque chose !

-Je dois rester avec toi; répliqua Kili. Mon frère, nous nous sommes fait une promesse, tu te rappelles ? Nous devons rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Alors quel que soit le danger, je resterait à tes côtés."

Fili vit dans les yeux de Kili que son frère ne laisserait rien passer. Tous deux se serrèrent la main et partirent en direction de la Montagne.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Thorin s'était rendu dans un pub où il avait rendez-vous avec l'étranger de la veille. Le Nain laissait son instinct de combattant le guider dans cet étrange dialogue; instinct qui lui conseillait de ne pas trop se fier à ce que racontait cet énergumène. Mais en temps de troubles il n'y avait guère de choix qui subsistaient, comme lui avait un jour dit feu son père Thrain.<p>

"Donc vous avez un plan ? dit-il sans en paraître convaincu.

-On peut dire ça; répondit l'inconnu avec un étrange sourire. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Flèches Noires ?

-La fameuse arme... mon grand-père m'en avait parlé dans une de ses histoires.

-La Flèche Noire est l'unique arme capable de percer le cuir d'un Dragon et de le tuer. Aucune autre n'en est capable dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

-Donc vous allez me dire que nous allons avoir besoin de cette Flèche Noire pour pouvoir tuer Smaug ?

-En effet. Une fois en votre possession, rien ne pourra vous arrêter. Même s'il n'en y a presque plus dans le monde, je sais qu'il en reste une quelque part dans la cité. Nous allons devoir chercher un peu partout."

Tout au long de cette entrevue, les deux interlocuteurs ne virent pas que quelqu'un les observait.

Bard avait eu des doutes quand Thorin et Balin lui avaient décrit le mystérieux inconnu qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait enfin en chair et en os, ses soupçons ne furent que confirmés.

Ils se passaient des choses très étranges dans cette histoire...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Bilbon se réveillait sous un plafond de pierre, haut de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il se redressa et vit qu'il était de nouveau allongé dans les draps du lit, comme la première fois. Il devait s'être endormit dans l'herbe et Smaug l'aura ramené dans l'intérieur de la montagne. C'était très agréable de la part du Dragon de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il se redressa et alla faire un tour dans les dédales des mines à la recherche de son hôte. Descendant davantage, il tomba sur une immense salle soutenues par des colonnes larges et bien ancrées dans le sol. Et au centre de la salle se trouvait un grand bassin rempli d'or fondu.<p>

Cette piscine était-elle déjà présente lors du règne de la lignée de Thorin ?

Tout à coup, la surface commença à onduler depuis le centre du bassin et Smaug en sortit, sous sa forme originelle et recouvert d'or fondu jusque dans les plus infimes pointes du contour de sa tête.

_Prendrait-il donc un ban ?_ se demanda Bilbon.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la question, le Dragon replongea dans le bassin. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta à la surface sous sa forme d'Homme, toujours recouvert d'or fondu. Smaug revint sur le bord du bassin et s'ébroua entièrement, projetant des giclées d'or de part et d'autre de son corps, comme les animaux le font quand ils ont été mouillés. Une partie du liquide doré était resté sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette étrange beauté qui semblait émaner de lui.

Étrange beauté à laquelle Bilbon ne semblait pas indifférent, puisqu'il en rougit en se disant que Smaug était très beau... Il se reprit, tentant de ne pas montrer sa gêne, et s'approcha. Smaug se rendit compte de sa présence et, tout en se débarrassant des restes de l'or fondu, il lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit Habit ?

-Euhm... eh bien..." tenta d'expliquer le Hobbit, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail n'attire son attention :

"Tu comptes vraiment garder tout cet or fondu sur toi ?

-Oh, ça ? comprit le Dragon. C'est juste pour aider mon épaule à cicatriser correctement. Tiens, regarde."

Il lui montra son épaule blessée. Les trois marques étaient déjà moins vives et mal en point que la veille.

"C'est vrai que la plaie a l'air très propre; constata le blond. Mais si cet or sèche, tu en auras pour plusieurs semaines sur toi. Sans compter tes cheveux. Ecoute, viens par là, je vais m'occuper de laver tout ça."

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une salle différente qui devait servir à la distribution des eaux dans les mines car ils y trouvèrent d'immenses tonneaux remplis d'eau, certains posés sur des fourneaux éteints depuis longtemps. Bilbon fit s'installer Smaug sur un tabouret et alla chercher une petite bassine pour la remplir. Il alla ensuite emprunter des linges secs et retira sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, histoire d'éviter de les mouiller.

"Bien installé ? demanda-t-il en agrippant la bassin.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi toute cette histoire est nécessaire, mais oui; répondit son futur patient en roulant des yeux.

-Parfait."

Et Bilbon renversa l'eau sur la tête du roux, à la stupéfaction de ce dernier. Bien que cette solution ait le mérite de le débarrasser du trop plein d'or sur lui, l'eau était glaciale, ce qui le fit presque crier :

"M-Mais c'est froid ! Fais gaffe !

-Ne bouge pas ! dit le blond en rapprochant sa tête de son frêle torse. Il reste encore de l'or dans tes cheveux.

Avec ses longues oreilles, Smaug pouvait entendre le coeur du Hobbit battre à travers sa poitrine. Cette proximité gêna pourtant le Dragon qui voulu se retirer lorsque Bilbon arracha soudainement une de ses touffes de cheveux, le forçant à pousser un cri de douleur.

-Tu vois ? le sermonna encore Bilbon. Ça commence déjà à sécher ! Maintenant, essaye de rester tranquille ! C'est pas croyable..."

Smaug décida de se laisser faire, espérant que ça passera rapidement, mais agita tout de même la queue pour montrer son agacement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Hobbit lui avait retiré la plus grande partie de l'or qui était resté dans ses cheveux, à grand renfort de jets de bassines d'eau fraîche. Smaug en avait profité pour se retirer et tenta de justifier son refus de se laver :

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. En plus, je ne prenais pas ce bain uniquement pour soigner ma plaie. C'était aussi pour paraître plus impressionnant.

-Eh, je t'ai prévenu que ça risquerait de s'accrocher dans tes cheveux. Donc disons simplement que j'ai fait ça par pure générosité. En plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que te baigner dans de l'or fondu te fera paraître plus impressionnant. Très honnêtement, tu es déjà très impressionnant tel que tu es, Smaug."

Il avait conclu cette tirade par un grand sourire innocent donc il avait le secret.

C'était bien la première fois depuis sa prise en otage volontaire qu'il souriait avec autant d'honnêteté.

Smaug ne su pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, il su qu'il aurait détruit n'importe quelle cité pour ce sourire. Cette réalisation soudaine coupa court à ses réflexions et il posa sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule gauche du Hobbit.

"Eh ! dit ce dernier sous la surprise.

-Tu es si gentil... murmura le Dragon, caressant la délicate peau de son souffle chaud.

-Smaug ?

-Pourquoi le monde ne peut-il être davantage comme toi ? Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes à l'époque...

-"A l'époque" ?

-Oui..."

Smaug se redressa et s'assit à ses côtés, reprenant son récit :

"A l'époque, lorsque j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. Il y avait davantage de Dragons en ces temps et nous n'avions aucune querelle avec les autres créatures. Mon peuple se contentait de vivre tranquillement dans une chaîne de montagnes, vers le nord. Il y avait différentes sortes de Dragons, certaines qu'on douterait même en être !

-Et tous étaient capables de prendre forme d'Homme ? demanda Bilbon, curieux.

-En tout cas, ceux que je connaissais le pouvaient. Nous vivions tous en paix... Jusqu'au jour où... Où un groupe d'Hommes entra dans notre territoire et exigea qu'on leur remette un joyau qu'ils appelaient l'Arkenstone. Nos chefs et les anciens avaient tenté de leur expliquer qu'on n'avait aucune pierre portant ce nom, mais ils ne nous ont pas cru. Persuadés que nous leur cachions la pierre, ils nous ont attaqués. Pendant un long moment nous étions les gagnants à chaque fois, mais alors ils ont sortit leur arme secrète : la Flèche Noire. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais c'est la seule arme capable de tuer un Dragon. C'était un vrai massacre... Ma mère... savait que nous ne gagnerons pas... Alors elle m'a caché dans une grotte secrète."

Alors que Smaug racontait cette terrible nuit à Bilbon, il se replongeait peu à peu dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait les flammes, ré-entendait les cris des Hommes ou des siens et surtout ré-entendait la voix de sa mère lui dire au revoir...

**/!\Attention, début du flashback /!\**

_Je n'ai pas bien vu ce qui se produisait autour de moi, je sais juste que ma mère avait prit sa forme de Dragon et m'avait emmené loin des champs de bataille. Les Hommes semblaient gagner du terrain, à cause des longs bâtons noirs et pointus. Ma mère m'a caché dans une grotte qu'on pouvait refermer grâce à un énorme rocher. L'abri était cependant trop petit pour nous deux et moi seul sous ma forme d'Homme, je prenais déjà toute la place._

_Ma mère referma la grotte mais garda une ouverture pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle pleurait mais sa voix continuait à m'expliquer :_

"**Reste ici et surtout ne fais pas de bruit. Ne sors pas d'ici avant que tout ne soit silencieux. Une fois que les environs seront déserts, cours. Tu feras ça pour moi ? Je t'en prie Smaug. Sois fort... pour moi... Je t'aime mon chéri... Au revoir.**

-**Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! Maman !"**

_J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais ma mère ne se préoccupa pas davantage de mes cris et referma l'abri, me laissant seul avec ma peur._

_J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé et j'ai attendu qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit. Quand tout est devenu silencieux je suis sortit... et j'y ai vu un véritable cauchemar. Tout était détruit et les deux camps avaient subit des pertes conséquentes. Tout autour de moi n'était plus que feu et mort._

_Je ne fis que quelques pas pour bien comprendre que le sang qui m'entourait venait des miens, dont je voyais les immenses carcasses peser sur le sol._

_Je n'ai jamais eu la force de rechercher le corps de ma mère._

_Je suis tombé sur mes frêles genoux enfantins, les larmes s'écoulant sur mes joues._

**"Pourquoi... Pourquoi nous... Nous n'avons rien fait de mal... Pourquoi... Comment ont-ils pu... Ces Hommes..."**

_Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais éprouvé une telle haine envers une autre espèce. Il me sembla qu'un feu amer s'alluma dans mon coeur tandis que dans ma tête, seules ces paroles raisonnaient :_

**"Ils paieront pour tout ça !"**

_Quand j'ai atteint ma taille adulte et que j'ai acquis la totale maîtrise de mes flammes, j'ai commencé à rechercher le moindre Homme impliqué dans la tuerie des miens. Dès que j'en rencontrais un, je lui faisais payer en le tuant de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. Puis j'ai fini par retrouver le chef du groupe... Il m'a supplié de l'épargner. Tout comme mes frères et sœurs l'avaient supplié à cette époque... Cette supplication m'a encore plus aveuglé de rage et de vengeance. Alors avant de me débarrasser de lui, j'ai utilisé ses propres mots contre lui... Les mots qu'il avait utilisé pour décrire mon espèce :_

**"Je suis les flammes. Je suis... la Mort !"**

_Puis je l'ai achevé._

**/!\Attention, fin du flashback/!\**

Smaug avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'il racontait cette partie de son passé dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier, malgré sa nature féroce. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, sachant très bien que le Semi-Homme désirerait certainement en savoir davantage.

"Une fois ma vengeance accomplie, j'ai commencé à chercher une quelconque trace d'un Dragon ayant survécu à la tragédie... mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. J'ai parcouru chaque montagne, chaque forêt de ce monde, à plusieurs reprises dans différents endroits, mais rien n'y fit. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais las de vivre. Mon armure s'affaiblissait et je n'avais nul endroit où l'on m'accueillerait. Mais un jour j'ai entendu parler d'Erebor, des Nains et de leur montagne de trésors qu'ils entretenaient. Sans mentionner l'Arkenstone tant chérit par leur roi. Je me suis approprié la montagne, plus pour être enfin en paix loin du monde extérieur que pour l'or. Car j'en suis certain maintenant... je suis le dernier Dragon."

Smaug garda le silence un moment, puis détourna le regard vers Bilbon. Mais il eut la surprise de voir le visage de ce dernier baigné de larmes.

Le Dragon ne sut pourquoi, mais cette vision ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'y avait aucune justification, mais il n'aimait pas voir son voleur pleurer.

"Petit voleur ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu te sens mal ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... dit le blond en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux. C'est juste... que... cette époque a dû être épouvantable pour toi... Toute cette tristesse... tous ces regrets... cette solitude..."

Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots qui étranglaient sa gorge. Cette vue déplu davantage à Smaug, qui voulu le consoler. Mais Bilbon se jeta contre lui et l'enserra de ses petits bras. Sans cesser de sangloter, il continua :

"Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là, et je te promets que je me soucierai toujours de toi. Tu n'as plus à être seul désormais. Tu m'as, moi, maintenant. Je me soucierai toujours de toi. Je te le jure... Je te le jure, Smaug !"

Cette promesse semblait sortie tout droit d'un doux rêve pour Smaug. Pourtant, elle était bien réelle. Et surtout, prononcée par la dernière personne qu'il pensait capable de dire ces mots avec une telle force.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme solitaire longtemps enfouie dans son coeur était déjà en train de couler le long de sa joue. Il fallu que son Hobbit ne la caresse pour qu'il s'en rendre compte.

Il n'en croyait décidément pas sa chance.

_J'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un pouvant comprendre ma peine..._ se dit-il, fermant les yeux de gêne. J_e n'aurais jamais cru que je verrais un jour où je pourrais trouver quelqu'un... de si chaleureux._

Bilbon s'était un peu redressé et avait posé ses lèvres en un doux baiser-plume, comme pour effacer cette larme et cette tristesse.

Ce doux tableau fut pourtant troublé par un ***tac-tac-tac*** répétitif. Les deux jeunes gens jetèrent des regards autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent une grive en train de frapper encore et encore un gland contre une colonne.

Comment était-elle entrée ici ?

La question fut éludée lorsque le Dragon et le Hobbit se rendirent compte de leur proximité plus qu'étrange. Rougissant, Bilbon s'écarta rapidement, se confondant en excuses. Mais d'où venait cette chaleur bizarre qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient proches, tous les deux ?

Smaug vit le visage de gêne de son petit voleur, et sourit en se disant qu'il était véritablement très adorable. Voulant lui rendre son sourire, il dit avec douceur :

"Bah, c'est pas grave. Dis-moi, tu veux toujours sécher mes cheveux ?

-Euh... oui ?

Smaug tendit sa main, le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu veux bien te donner la peine..."

Passée la surprise de ce changement de sujet, Bilbon sourit et prit cette main amie dans la sienne en disant :

"Avec plaisir !"

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Pour celles et ceux qui aiment ces moments-là, vous aurez un lemon en bonne et dûe forme au prochain chapitre X-D ! Préparez les ventilos, les mouchoirs et les "awwwwww" parce que vous en aurez besoin ^^**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A la prochaine, les gens !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, et je vous souhaite à chacun une très bonne année 2015 ! Avec l'espoir que cette nouvelle année vous apportera son lot de bonnes surprises, voici tout nouveau, tout beau, tout long, le cinquième chapitre de la traduction de MPT ! Le chapitre du lemon promis ! Donc les pures, passez votre chemin. Pour les fangirls et les pervers, prenez un ticket et faites la queue ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Smaug tendit sa main, le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.<em>

_-Si tu veux bien te donner la peine..."_

_Passée la surprise de ce changement de sujet, Bilbon sourit et prit cette main amie dans la sienne en disant :_

_"Avec plaisir !"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span>**

Quelque part, près de la Montagne Solitaire, les deux jeunes héritiers de Durin continuaient leur route. Malgré les dangers du chemin vers ce qui fut la demeure de leurs ancêtres, ils s'accrochaient à leur objectif pour sauver leur ami. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais ils devaient encore parcourir quelques kilomètres s'ils voulaient arriver le plus tôt possible aux portes de la cité. Fili se repérait au chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la première fois qu'ils étaient venus :

"Si je me rappelle bien, c'est dans cette direction.

-Eh Fili; l'appela son frère derrière lui... Qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter à Oncle si il découvre qu'on est partis sans sa permission ?

Fili s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte de la portée de cette question. Il se retourna et fit son sourire de gêne en disant :

-T'en fais pas ! Il nous oubliera quand il verra qu'on ramène Bilbon !"

Et il reprit son chemin d'un pas soudainement plus raide. Sauf que Kili connaissait très bien son frère.

_T'y avais pas pensé, c'est ça ?_

Le blond se flagellait mentalement pour avoir oublié un point aussi important quand il vit les pieds de la montagne, signe qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à marcher encore un jour pour atteindre les portes. Fili se retourna vers Kili et lui annonça :

"Regarde ! Nous y sommes presque ! Kili ?"

Le brun semblait soudainement tendu et regardait autour de lui avec méfiance. Il s'était mit sur ses gardes pous une raison bien précise.

Ils étaient suivis.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Fili dégaina son épée et se mit en position de combat. Kili avait bandé son arc et était prêt à tirer ses flèches. Les deux Nains étaient à découvert, n'ayant pas encore atteint l'a forêt, et ne savaient pas à qui (ou pire, à quoi) ils avaient affaire. La tension ne cessait de grimper, et elle atteignit un point peu supportable, au point que Fili cria :

"Montrez-vous et battez-vous !"

Sauf qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les provoquer ainsi. Ce n'était pas de simples brigands qui leur sauta dessus.

Fili et Kili se retrouvèrent face-à-face avec un groupe Wrags au poil hirustre et dont les crocs étaient recouverts de bave. Mais le pire était leur regard.

Ils étaient affamés.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à Lacville, Bard tentait de se faire le plus discret possible car il était en filature. Depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation avec Thorin, le Passeur n'était pas rassuré. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Bard le suivait entre les dédales, jusqu'à le perdre près du marché. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un lui dire :<p>

"Quelle belle nuit, n'est-il pas ? Vous prenez votre tour de garde ou bien vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

L'homme à la capuche était derrière lui, bras croisé, appuyé contre une pile de caisses, dans une attitude tellement nonchalante qu'il en devenait exaspérant. Bard en était maintenant certain, cet homme était suspect. Tentant de conserver son calme, le Passeur choisit ses mots et dit :

"Je suis simplement curieux... Je connais tout le monde dans la ville. Et pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici. Donc je vous pose la question : qui êtes-vous ?

-De quoi diable parlez-vous ? demanda l'inconnu avec un sourire aussi innocent que factice. Je suis simplement un gars qui veut aider un Nain à récupérer son ami et sa maison.

-C'est cela, oui. Je sais reconnaître les mecs qui passent leur temps à provoquer des ennuis. J'en regarde un, d'ailleurs."

Le visage de l'étranger se fit tout à coup plus ferme, le sourire avait disparu et le regard s'était fait plus froid. De sa voix froide, il lui répondit d'un air menaçant :

"Si vous avez raison, que comptez-vous faire ?

-Arrêter toute cette histoire ! dit Bard en se retournant. Ça part beaucoup trop-"

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, car il avait fait l'erreur de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier profita de sa négligence et le frappa à la nuque, le plongeant dans l'inconscience au beau milieu des quais. L'inconnu se tenait bien droit, le regard triomphant devant son oeuvre :

"J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser faire ceci. Rien ne se mettra entre moi et mon objectif. Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer votre Flèche Noire si bien conservée. Mais d'abord, je vais m'occuper de vous..."

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à Erebor, la toilette de Smaug s'était terminée. Bilbon avait passé les dernières heures à chercher consciencieusement chaque minuscule parcelle d'or fondu qui serait resté coincé sur le corps du Dragon. Il avait ré-enfilé sa chemise et sa veste et continuait à frotter la chevelure écarlate de son hôte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il admira son oeuvre pendant que Smaug ébrouait ses cheveux. Quand il s'arrêta, le Hobbit lui dit avec un sourire :<p>

"Voilà, tu es complètement sec ! Il faut juste que je vérifie une dernière fois."

Smaug pencha sa tête et lui montra ses cornes. Bilbon regarda une dernière fois, et lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il l'autorisa à se redresser avec le sourire. Smaug le remercia, ce qui permit au Hobbit de se rendre compte que leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches.

Presque au point de s'embrasser...

Soudainement rouge de gêne, Bilbon s'empressa de se reculer et tenta de calmer les battements soudainement affolés de son coeur. Voulant changer de sujet, un détail sur ce long voyage lui revint en mémoire :

"Au fait, je me demandais... puisque les Elfes, Nains, Orcs et autres créatures possèdent leur propre langage, est-ce que les Dragons en ont un aussi ?

-Nous en avons un en effet; répondit Smaug.

-Tu pourrais me faire écouter ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment."

Smaug ferma les yeux et, comme si tout à coup sa voix appartenait à un autre, il prononça une longue tirade profondément grave, marquée par des sifflements et des claquements de la langue :

"_**Tir wux emtiin svabol wux tor di ve, moxt kaviir ? Si ocuir batobot renthisjir persvek wer darastrix ooble droz wux lotgaar... Coi ui ti filki batobot ui coi ? Wer idol dout kornari dron temep svadrav si itrewie trelk ekess wux... Wer idol wuk shilta ti adon vi geinan lex svadrav si rethisjir ekess wux... Wer idol wux vorq mojka kuudjar svadrav si vorq sva wux... Vur wer idol wux wazar rinv zyak girzgaar svadrav si xitirl wux... Persvek ifyoev, wux re eliir inive. Mobi ui thric voh coi jaka. Wux elskah ve tir ti wux...**_"

Lorsque Smaug finit son monologue, il rouvrit les yeux et fit face à Bilbon. Ce dernier était estomaqué par la douceur de cette voix, malgré sa ressemblance avec les sifflements d'un serpent.

"C'était fantastique ! dit-il entouré de petites lumières dorées. Tellement beau...

-T'as rien compris, je te rappelle; dit Smaug.

-Je m'en fiche, c'était si beau !

-Tu veux savoir ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

-Bien-sûr."

Smaug reprit une inspiration, déterminé à tout lui dire, puis il dit de la même voix mélodieuse :

"Réalise-tu ce que tu me demandes, petit lapin ? Je vois bien que m'entendre parler le Langage des Dragons t'affecte grandement. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-il pas ?"

_Attends une minute_; se dit Bilbon... _Il me... parlait dans la langue des Dragons depuis tout à l'heure ?_

"La manière dont les battements de ton coeur accélèrent lorsque je me rapproche de toi... Le fait que tu ne peux même pas former une syllabe quand je te parle... La manière dont tu détournes timidement le regard lorsque je fixe ton visage... Et..."

A chaque fois que le Dragon pointait un élément de leur relation, Bilbon l'accomplissait, le visage soudainement rouge.

Quelle était cette sensation qui se répandait doucement en lui ?

Smaug s'empara de son poignet et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses doigts. Il n'avait pas fini sa traduction :

"La façon que tu as de trembler dès que je te touche. En un mot comme en cents, je t'excite. Pas la peine de le nier. Tu as envie de moi, n'est-ce pas... petit Voleur ?"

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu protester, Smaug s'était lentement rapproché et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, yeux clos.

Dire que Bilbon était choqué était un bel euphémisme. Le Dragon l'avait certes déjà embrassé de force, mais à ce moment précis, cette mauvaise expérience semblait tellement lointaine qu'il douta presque de son existence. Ce baiser était fiévreux, mais également d'une douceur épatante, plus pour donner que pour prendre. Lorsqu'ils ressentirent tous les deux le besoin de respirer, Smaug s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Pour mieux repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche avant d'entendre la moindre contestation, introduisant sa langue dans la bataille.

Bilbon était assailli d'émotions contradictoires : d'un côté, il était en train d'embrasser un Dragon capable de prendre forme d'Homme (nudiste, d'ailleurs), qui avait tué des milliers de personnes au cours de sa longue vie, avait tué et délogé le peuple auquel appartenait ses amis, l'avait emprisonné par un odieux chantage et avait tenté de le violer dès leur première rencontre. Mais de l'autre côté, il commençait depuis quelques temps a se poser des questions quant à l'étrange tendresse qu'il ressentait envers le Dragon. Il en était venu à cette conclusion : il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Alors tremblant, apeuré mais malgré tout confiant, il prit la taille de Smaug dans les mains, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait. Le Dragon abandonna son entreprise, demandant confirmation dans son regard. Et quand il la trouva, il plongea ses lèvres dans son cou.

Ils étaient revenus dans la chambre en 4e vitesse, et Bilbon se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, face à Smaug qui, allongé au-dessus de lui, continuait de l'embrasser. Avec des mouvements délicats, il avait déboutonné la chemise du Hobbit et commençait à la descendre sur ses épaules. Alors que le Dragon caressait sa nuque de sa langue, le Semi-Homme tremblait à la fois de peur et d'anticipation.

_J'ai peur... mais en même temps... je ne déteste pas tout ça..._

Smaug se rendit compte de ses tremblements (il lui faisait définitivement penser à un petit lapin prit au piège tellement il était mignon) et lui léchouilla le bout du nez, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'ouvrir les paupières du petit blond.

"Tu es nerveux ? demanda le Dragon.

Le Hobbit se contenta d'acquiescer, ne pouvant mieux décrire son état d'âme actuel.

-Tout va bien; souria le roux. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, petit Voleur. Je prendrai soin de toi. Après tout, tu es mon précieux trésor."

Cette déclaration fit s'accélérer encore plus le coeur de Bilbon, qui n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi doux. Smaug continua de descendre les vêtements de son futur partenaire, caressant doucement le frêle torse de sa langue beaucoup moins rappeuse que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre à première vue.

"Tout ira bien" répéta-t-il en embrassant une nouvelle fois ses doigts.

Il baisa la joue de Bilbon, qui continuait lentement à retirer sa chemise. Lorsqu'il vit la marque de morsure qu'il avait laissé dans le cou du blond il y a quelques jours. Une intense culpabilité s'empara alors de lui au souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici. Sachant très bien que même avec tout le temps du monde la marque ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais, il ne pu que donner une légère bise sur les cicatrices.

_Comme il est doux_; se dit Bilbon en se rendant compte de ce que Smaug lui faisait.

Ce dernier se redressa et, la gêne visible dans son regard, lui dit :

"Je... Je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de me pardonner le jour où je t'ai agressé... Tout comme je ne l'attends pas de ta part. Mais malgré tout... sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... petit Voleur."

Devant l'honnêteté de ces excuses, Bilbon ne sut ce qu'il devait répondre. Jusqu'au moment où un détail lui vint sur leur relation.

"Bilbon; dit-il. Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet" précisa-t-il en voyant l'air confus de Smaug.

Il était vrai que depuis le début de leur cohabitation forcée, il n'avait jamais prit la peine de se présenter correctement, se contentant des surnoms un peu idiots que lui donnait le Dragon.

Ce dernier déposa un doux baiser sur le front du Hobbit puis prononça son nom, comme s'il en testait la saveur sur sa langue. Et puis sans plus attendre, il repartit à l'assaut de cette bouche si tentatrice, caressant sa langue avec la sienne.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Bilbon fut débarrassé de toutes les couches de vêtements qui recouvraient son corps et se retrouva dans son plus simple appareil, à égalité avec Smaug. Il tremblait de gêne, de peur et d'anticipation à la fois, une fine pellicule de sueur recourant son corps frêle mais agréable à regarder. Smaug le trouvait de plus en plus adorable et malgré sa résolution de prendre son temps (histoire que le Hobbit apprécie sa première fois au moins autant que lui-même), il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors Smaug passait le temps en caressant la totalité du petit corps de ses lèvres.

Bilbon lui-même ne se sentait plus et s'il n'était pas retenu par la peur de la première fois, il serait déjà en train de supplier Smaug de le prendre, là, tout de suite et le plus fort possible.

_Tous ces baisers et cette manière de me toucher... Ça ne fait que faire battre mon coeur plus vite !_

Smaug léchait tout : son cou, son torse, ses tétons, ses hanches l'intérieur de ses cuisses, guidé par les gémissements de plus en plus forts du Hobbit. Même si c'était contraire à ses envies, il se contenta de sentir la douce odeur de son futur amant en commençant à secouer son membre dans sa main. Cet acte imprévisible fit se cambrer le petit être, avant qu'il ne camoufle son visage derrière son bras. Cela n'échappa pas à Smaug, qui se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

"Pourquoi cache-tu ton visage ?

-S'il- S'il-te-plaît, ne me regarde pas ! Je suis en train de faire une tête trop bizarre !"

Cette réponse motiva davantage Smaug à le voir, et il retira le bras...

Pour tomber sur la vision la plus adorable qu'il ait pu observer jusqu'ici.

Bilbon était rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, la sueur faisant briller sa peau sous la lueur des torches adjacentes, de petites perles pointant aux coins de ses yeux brillants et le corps encore tout tremblant. Ses boucles d'or ajoutaient à la pureté de cet instant, alors qu'il prononçait le nom de son futur amant d'une toute petite voix intimidée.

Smaug faillit perdre pied et dû se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite comme un vulgaire animal. A la place, il se redressa en position assise et assit le Hobbit sur son bas-ventre, l'entourant de ses genoux. Bilbon eut une étrange sensation au niveau du bas de son dos.

_Bizarre_; se dit-il... _On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de très dur... et très gro- ATTENDS UN PEU !_

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il sentait, il compris qu'ils allaient accélérer en voyant le regard tendu et concentrer de Smaug.

"L'effet que tu as sur moi est tout simplement incroyable; dit ce dernier d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

-Euh.. Eh bien... Ahn ! S-Smaug !" répondit le Hobbit alors que le Dragon léchait et mordillait son cou.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Bilbon détourna la tête, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait peut-être. Il la retourna cependant, en entendant Smaug l'appeler :

"Bilbon... Ça va aller. Je te le promets"

Avec le sourire, le Dragon s'était un peu plus allongé sur le matelas et continuait ses douces caresses sur les bras et les hanches de son futur amant. Bien que Bilbon lui fasse une totale confiance, il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment, pour quelque raison que ce fut.

"Détends-toi, simplement..." dit Smaug en lui embrassant l'oreille.

La longue queue de reptile de Smaug se mit à bouger et à s'agiter dans le dos de Bilbon. Et quand ce dernier la vit, il eut une étrange idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Et cette panique soudaine ne fit qu'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Smaug, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Alors il l'embrassa encore pour apaiser leur feu intérieur, et il lui dit à nouveau de se détendre.

Puis tout à coup, il introduisit le bout de sa queue dans le corps du Hobbit.

Ce dernier se crispa, mal à l'aise avec cette soudaine intrusion en lui, mais Smaug le tenait doucement et le rassurait de sa voix douce. Alors il endurait, car il se doutait qu'il ressentirait autre chose très vite. Et il ne fut pas déçu, car la queue de Smaug détendait ses chairs intérieurs, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline et de plaisir dans chaque parcelle de son corps. La douleur était toujours présente, mais quelles sensations ! Et du moment que Smaug était avec lui, il pouvait bien endurer ça encore un peu...

Lorsque Smaug sentit que Bilbon était suffisamment préparé, il retira sa queue du corps du blond (provoquant au passage une soudaine expiration de sa part). Lui aussi s'inquiétait de la tournure des choses, mais s'arrêter soudainement ne faisait plus partie de ses options depuis longtemps. Alors il allongea de nouveau son petit Hobbit sur le matelas et lui demanda de se détendre. Dans un état second, ce dernier ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il vit Smaug écarter ses jambes. Une peur irrationnelle s'empara de lui et il demanda d'une voix timide :

"Est-ce que... ça va faire mal ?"

Smaug avait beau être un excellent menteur, il ne pu s'y résigner en voyant le corps tout tremblant de son amant. Il le rassura en expliquant que la douleur se dissiperait rapidement. Puis avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le moindre regret, il pénétra le Hobbit.

Ce dernier se cambra contre le lit en criant de douleur. Smaug caressa ses jambes et attendit quelques instants. Quand Bilbon se sentit un peu mieux, il tendit ses mains vers le visage de Smaug, l'invitant à continuer. Le Dragon commença alors doucement ses va-et-vient, frappant presque à chaque fois un étrange petit organe à l'intérieur du petit être. Bilbon haletait à chaque coup, envahi qu'il était par la douleur et le plaisir qui la surplombait. Le vierge en lui comprit finalement l'intérêt qu'avait les personnes en couple à s'unir corps et âme.

Bientôt, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir davantage et en avertit son amant entre deux respirations saccadées :

"S-Smaug ! Je... Je vais bientôt...

-J'en peux plus non plus; répondit le Dragon... Lâche-toi..."

Alors en un long cri de plaisir, Bilbon se vida contre le torse de Smaug, enserrant le bras de ce dernier comme jamais. Lorsqu'il sentit son amant se contracter, Smaug le rejoignit en criant à son tour et se relâcha à l'intérieur de Bilbon. Tous deux étaient essoufflés, repus et comblés. Bilbon n'en croyait pas ses propres sensations, même lorsque Smaug se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché le ciel..._

Peu de temps après, tous deux étaient lavés et enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant leur chaleur corporelle sous la délicatesse des draps du lit. Smaug enlaçait son amant de façon protectrice et respirait sa douce odeur, tout en le couvant d'un regard emplit d'une tendresse infinie. Bilbon s'était endormit depuis longtemps, exténué par sa première fois.

Smaug était heureux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait corps avec un autre être, que le désir de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre s'était fait ressentir dans son coeur. Le Dragon n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments envers le petit blond désormais. Il resserra sa prise sur lui et, comme un souffle qu'on n'entendrait que dans un rêve, il chuchota :

"_**Si itov wux...**_ Bilbon..."

Puis il s'endormit à son tour, se sentant presque criminel d'avoir trouvé ce minuscule éclat de bonheur...

* * *

><p><em>Ces moments que j'ai partagé avec Bilbon étaient les plus beaux de toute mon existence...<em>

_Et pourtant..._

_Il y eut un temps douloureux... où j'ai évidemment dû... le laisser partir..._

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant un certain moment pour des raisons qui seront plus amplement expliquées pendant la présentation.**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A la prochaine, les gens !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, voici tout nouveau, tout beau, tout long, le sixième chapitre de la traduction de MPT !  
><strong>

**L'histoire prendra une pause jusqu'à nouvel ordre après ce chapitre, plus amples explications en conclusion.**

**En attendant je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté les chapitres : IOweyoUSherlocked; Akarisnape; Arwen Jedusor; Lack of Time et Petite Amande; vous êtes trop mimis, je vous adore tous/toutes autant que vous êtes ^/^**

**Et pour Atsyrc, je me permets de te dire ça dans ta langue : thank you so much for your stories and your supports ! I owe you (lol) so much ! I just can't wait to see the next of MPT, CAM and the others and I promise you to keep doing my best to honour you fabulous scenarios ! I'm kind of fangirling, there ^/^**

**Sur ce, enjoy la suite !**

* * *

><p><em>Ces moments que j'ai partagé avec Bilbon étaient les plus beaux de toute mon existence...<em>

_Et pourtant..._

_Il y eut un temps douloureux... où j'ai évidemment dû... le laisser partir..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span>**

Aussi paresseux qu'à son habitude, le soleil prenait son temps pour se lever et baigner Lacville de sa lumière. A cette heure aussi matinale il n'y avait que quelques silhouettes sombres qui marchaient entre les bâtiments ou faisaient naviguer leurs barques. Aussi, les déplacements de cette ombre encapuchonnée ne sortaient pas de l'ordinaire. Pas plus que le moment où elle s'enfonça dans un vieux cabanon en ruines.

A l'intérieur, l'inconnu fouilla frénétiquement les haillons et autres caisses et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une longue tige légère malgré sa composition en fer, une pointe tranchante à en faire trembler les plus terribles épées et un coloris noir comme l'ébène.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

L'homme eut un sourire carnassier en regardant la Flèche Noire sous la lumière pâle et rosée du soleil levant :

"Enfin... Je t'ai trouvée. Bientôt Smaug... La Mort te frappera très bientôt..."

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, en Erebor, Bilbon se sentait glisser hors des bras de Morphée malgré son ardent désir de rester dans la douceur satine des draps. Il se résigna à se réveiller et se redressa en papillonnant des yeux.<p>

_C'est déjà le matin ?_

Le Hobbit s'assit complètement et vit Smaug, toujours endormit tout à côté de lui. Puis avec un certain choc il se remémora la nuit dernière : Smaug lui avait offert son premier véritable baiser, sa première fois et n'avais pas cesser de prendre soin de lui. Cette nuit avait été tout simplement magique.

_Il dort encore_; se dit-il en rougissant. _Comme il est mignon..._

Peu de temps après, Smaug s'éveilla à son tour et croisa le regard du blond.

"Bonjour;" lui dit ce dernier en souriant.

Smaug rougit à cette vue et se releva doucement. Curieux, Bilbon dit :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Sm-"

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa question, le Dragon posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser-plume. Il savoura encore la douceur de ces bouts de chair rose et s'écarta avec un petit sourire. Le Hobbit, rougissant soudainement, bégaya :

"Mais... Mais pourquoi ce...

-J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser; dit le roux en conservant son sourire. Considère ça comme ma façon de te dire bonjour. Et puis... j'avais envie de rendre ce moment encore plus réel."

Le Dragon caressa la joue de son amant de sa main griffue et son sourire augmenta en tendresse.

"Je n'arrive pas à en croire ma chance; dit-il. Je me sens... comme l'être le plus chanceux de toute la Terre du Milieu d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés."

Bilbon sourit et se blottit davantage dans les bras de son amant. Il lui répondit avec un sourire d'ingénu :

"Tout comme moi. Moi aussi je me sens incroyablement chanceux."

Smaug regarda encore son vis-à-vis et eut un petit rire amical. Bilbon lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et le roux lui répondit :

"Rien... J'admire tout simplement les marques que j'ai laissé sur ton corps."

En effet, le cou, le torse et les bras du Semi-Homme étaient recouverts de suçons et de marques de lèvres plus rouges les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Bilbon sursauta de gêne et se recouvrit le torse en criant :

"Par Malah ! T'es vraiment une bête ! Et pas dans le bon sens du terme !

-Eh, j'suis un Dragon j'te rappelle !"

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Bilbon avait élu domicile dans la Montagne Solitaire, et avec Smaug, ils avaient trouvé un semblant de normalité quotidienne. Malgré son mal du pays et le fait que la Comté lui manquait, il s'était décidé à rester auprès de Smaug et il tiendrait parole coûte que coûte. Le seul problème de la montée soudaine de leur relation était le fait que le Dragon agissait très souvent... ben, comme un Dragon, quoi.

Le Hobbit avait revêtu son ancienne chemise mais son compagnon avait insisté pour qu'il essaye une veste bleue décorée de fourrure dorée. Les manches étaient longues, ce qui permettait de camoufler les suçons causés par Smaug. Le blond était encore gêné par ces marques, même si elles semblaient amuser son compagnon. En plus, la découpe ample lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il s'était mit à se balader un peu partout dans les mines, jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange ligne noire attire son attention. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir la détailler davantage : elle semblait fabriquée en un fer sombre, décorée ça et là d'étranges symboles et se terminait en une large pointe prête à transpercer le métal le plus résistant du monde.

Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vu, le Hobbit avait déjà une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

"Est-ce que c'est une... dit-il à haute voix.

-Une Flèche Noire; confirma Smaug en arrivant derrière lui. Je l'ai récupérée il y a des années dans les ruines de mes montagnes. Depuis, je la conserve comme un rappel. Un rappel de ce jour. Le jour où j'ai tout perdu... Ma maison... mes amis... ma mère..."

En disant cela, il avait serré fermement son poing et son visage plongea peu à peu dans une mélancolie...

Qui s'évapora lorsqu'il sentit de petits doigts contre sa main. Il aperçu Bilbon et son éternel sourire apaisant qui faisait cesser ses angoisses à chaque fois. Smaug s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de son regard.

Le Hobbit entrelaça leurs doigts en lui assurant que tout allait bien maintenant et qu'ils étaient loin de tout ça. Smaug frotta son nez dans les cheveux dorés du Semi-Homme en ronronnant, se sentant apaisé par l'odeur sucrée de son compagnon. Bilbon souria devant le comportement presque félin du Dragon.

"Bilbon; dit Smaug d'une voix soudainement incertaine. Est-ce que tu es... heureux avec moi ?

-Bien-sûr que oui; dit le concerné. Je me sens... vraiment bien..."

Mais il avait également quelques doutes, car il se sentait également très heureux lorsqu'il était près de sa cheminée ou avec ses amis Nains. Le Hobbit baissa alors la tête en se questionnant à leur sujet. Cette mélancolie n'échappa pas au Dragon qui lui demanda :

"Qu'as-tu ?

-Je me demandais comment allaient mes amis Nains; expliqua le blond. J'aimerais juste m'assurer qu'ils vont bien, ils me manquent vraiment.

Smaug parut réfléchir, puis il redressa la tête et lui sourit en disant qu'il avait peut-être un moyen. Tout d'un coup, le Dragon s'envola à travers les mines et revint quelques temps plus tard, avec dans les mains une pierre parfaitement taillée et brillant d'un éclat bleu et argenté presque surnaturel.

"Tu te doutes de ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Smaug. Je te présente le joyau au sommet du trésor d'Erebor, tant convoité par Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

-L'Arkenstone; devina facilement le Hobbit.

-Egalement connue sous le nom du Joyau du Roi. On dit qu'elle apporte le contrôle total sur les plus grands royaumes de la Terre du Milieu à son porteur. Mais elle possède également d'autres pouvoirs. Montre-moi Bilbon."

Tout de suite après cet ordre, la pierre brilla d'une lueur bleu ciel. A la grande surprise de Bilbon, la lumière apparu également à côté d'eux et alors l'image de Bilbon du point de vue de Smaug se dessina dans les airs. On avait soudainement l'impression de voir le portrait le plus réaliste du monde sortir de nulle part. Smaug continua ensuite ses explications :

"Comme tu peux le voir, elle te permets de voir tout ce que tu veux, n'importe où et de ton point de vue. Il paraît aussi qu'elle est entourée d'un sortilège qui protège son porteur de tous les dangers. Vas-y. Essaye."

Smaug plaça la pierre précieuse entre les mains de son compagnon, le laissant seul maître du reste des choses. Ne sachant pas très bien comment le dire, il demanda simplement

"Je veux voir les Nains... s'il-vous-plaît."

La lumière réapparu et il vit finalement ses amis. Balin discutait avec Dwalin (qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort) Nori, Ori et Dori. L'image changea soudainement et il aperçu Thorin attablé avec Bofur (encore en train de boire) et Bombur grignotant en arrière-plan. Globalement, tout allait bien à Lacville, ce qui rassura leur Cambrioleur. La scène changea une seconde fois et cette fois-là fut celle qui changea tout.

"Fili ! Kili !"

L'image leur montrait les deux frères en pleine forêt, marqués par de nombreuses cicatrices et marques encore sanguinolentes. Kili était le plus amoché et semblait avoir été frappé par une blessure plus sérieuse que son frère, qui le supportait dans ses bras en lui disant de s'accrocher.

Cette vue fit paniquer Bilbon et Smaug aussi écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait.

"Ils ont dû se faire attaquer par des Wargs; dit le rouquin.

-Ils sont sans doute venus me secourir; dit Bilbon très vite. C'est terrible ! Kili a l'air vraiment mal en point et les connaissant, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont prévenu personne ! C'est absolument épouvantable ! Je dois faire quelque chose !

-Bilbon..."

Evidemment qu'il désirait aider son compagnon, mais s'il se montrait aux deux princes Nains, il était certain que ces derniers refuseront de seulement lui parler. Au contraire, ils voudront l'empaler sur leurs épées pour venger les leurs. Mais de l'autre côté, Bilbon ne peut pas abandonner ses deux jeunes amis dans la forêt à la merci des Wargs et carnivores attirés par le sang. Alors il se résigna à la seule solution qui restait, même si cette solution le blessait plus que tout.

Devant la panique de son compagnon, il lui dit tout à coup :

"Alors... tu dois partir les rejoindre."

Sous la surprise, Bilbon retourna son regard vers son interlocuteur et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je te rends ta liberté. Tu n'es plus mon prisonnier.

-Tu veux dire que... je peux partir ?

-Oui."

Smaug s'agenouilla jusqu'à pouvoir regarder Bilbon dans les yeux et s'expliqua :

"Ils ont besoin de toi Bilbon. Tu leur manques au moins autant qu'ils te manquent. Et puis j'ai promis à Écu-de-Chêne que tu leur reviendrais sain et sauf.

-Mais Smaug...

-J'ai rassemblé tes affaires il y a quelques jours à l'entrée. Une fois que tu seras à l'extérieur, continue à travers la forêt et tu devrais pouvoir les retrouver.

-D'a-D'accord. Je vais y aller."

Cette déclaration avait été prononcée à contrecœur, aucun ne voulant vraiment se séparer l'un de l'autre. Se sentant reconnaissant envers le Dragon pour ce qu'il leur était arrivé, il lui tendit l'Arkenstone en lui disant :

"Merci de m'avoir laissé y regarder. Et pour tout le reste."

Smaug, la surprise passée Smaug secoua la tête négativement et repoussa doucement son présent en lui disant :

"Prends-la avec toi. Elle te donnera le loisir de me revoir... et de ne pas m'oublier.

-D'accord... J'aime bien l'idée."

Tous deux partagèrent un sourire remplis de douceur et de mélancolie, incapables d'aller au-delà de leurs rougissements et de leur geste calmes. Bilbon caressa doucement la joue écailleuse du Dragon. Sachant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient (s'il revenait, Smaug serait en danger), le Semi-Homme dit d'une voix tremblante :

"Au revoir... crétin de lézard.

-Ha ha ha... ria doucement Smaug. Au revoir... sale petit voleur."

Doucement, avec réticence, Bilbon recula puis partit en direction de l'entrée qu'il avait prise voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines, même si ça lui en paraissait presque des années maintenant. Smaug se retourna lui aussi, ne se sentant pas capable de regarder son départ.

Et tandis que le Semi-Homme courrait à travers la forêt avec son sac-à-dos sur les épaules, le Dragon marchait lentement en contemplant le trésor qu'il avait choisit comme lieu de retraite. Bien qu'aucun n'en avait conscience, ils partageaient des pensées communes.

**_Tout redevient normal, donc..._**

_Je suis enfin libre et je peux retrouver mes amis._

**Je suis finalement seul à seul avec mon trésor. Plus personne ne viendra jamais me déranger.**

_**Les choses reprennent enfin le cours qu'elles devraient prendre.**_

_**Alors...**_

_**Pourquoi mes larmes ne s'arrêtent-elles pas de couler ?**_

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel nocturne. Fili et Kili s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite grotte près du sentier conduisant à la Montagne. Kili avait été mordu par des Wargs et ces derniers ne l'avaient pas simplement mâchouillé. Il sembla même à ce dernier qu'il avait entendu quelques os de sa jambe craquer. Fili lui avait fait un bandage de fortune, mais n'avait pas de quoi lui faire une attelle en bonne et due forme, et son frère risquait une infection. Donc d'autant plus dangereuse.<p>

"Kili, surtout ne bouge pas ! dit Fili en reformant le bandage.

-C'est mauvais... Ma jambe me fait trop mal...

-Ne la bouge pas !

-Fili... Je crois que c'est le plus loin que je puisse aller.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi ici et va chercher Bilbon.

-Mais...

-Je vais seulement te ralentir... Alors vas-y sans moi.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Nous sommes frères ! Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! Nous avons fait une promesses, tu te rappelles ?!

-Fili..."

Les deux frères étant aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, Kili savait très bien que Fili était sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque d'attirer de potentiels prédateurs à cause de l'odeur de son sang. Heureusement pour eux, ils entendirent une voix bien familière venir vers eux :

"**Les garçons !**"

Les deux frères tournèrent le regard vers les fourrés et virent apparaître Bilbon, en sueur.

"Fili ! Kili ! appela le Hobbit.

-**Bilbon !** répondit les deux princes.

-C'est vraiment vous ! s'exclama Fili. Mais... comment avez-vous échappé au Dragon ?!

-C'est pas le moment ! répliqua Bilbon. Il faut qu'on vous ramène à Lacville .

-D'a-D'accord."

Fili releva son frère et le fit s'appuyer sur lui, lui demandant de s'accrocher encore un peu. Kili serra les dents et joua les durs, malgré sa blessure. Tandis que les deux frères s'avancèrent peu à peu sur le sentier en direction de la ville, Bilbon jeta un dernier regard vers la Montagne Solitaire.

La lune était pleine et dégagée, diffusant une douce lumière ajoutant de la majesté à la montagne. Mais il savait très bien que c'était l'actuel occupant d'Erebor qui occupait ses pensées. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Fili lui disant de se dépêcher. Il leur emboîta le pas et les suivit, s'éloignant peu à peu de l'endroit qu'il ne voulait justement pas quitter.

Cette constatation réveilla la mélancolie qu'il avait réussit à taire pendant quelques temps et quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues roses du Semi-Homme. Fili s'en rendit compte en jetant un coup d'oeil à leur ami et le surprit en lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Bilbon ravala ses pleurs et força un sourire en le rassurant :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ça va aller... Je vais bien..."

L'Arkenstone reposait patiemment dans sa poche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Les Nains seraient certainement heureux de revoir leur Cambrioleur sain et sauf, et ce dernier est lui-même content qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incident grave de leur côté. Et pourtant, le cri de douleur et l'agonie de ces deux coeurs brisés ne serait jamais entendu par d'autres personnes que les concernés. Seule la lune et sa douce lumière veillerait sur eux jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

S'ils se retrouveront un jour...

* * *

><p><em>Au revoir mon petit lapin.<em>

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera découpé en plusieurs parties, la première n'étant même pas encore terminée. Dès qu'Atsyrc aura publié la totalité de cette partie je m'engage à la traduire et à la publier. Ne me demandez juste pas quand ça arrivera, elle-même ne le sait pas. Par ailleurs, elle travaille en parallèle sur un autre comic sur le fandom de la série Sherlock (que j'ai traduit également -wouahou ! la pub pas du tout discrète !) donc l'arrivée des prochains chapitres sera *vraiment* impossible à déterminer. Essayez de prendre votre mal en patience ^^"**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A la prochaine, les gens !**


	7. Chapitre 7 (1)

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, voici tout nouveau, tout beau, tout long, la première partie du septième chapitre de la traduction de MPT !  
><strong>

**Malheureusement, comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, la prochaine partie ne sera pas publiée avant un petit moment -ne me demandez pas quand, Atsyrc elle-même ne le sait pas- donc même si je vous l'ai déjà demandé, essayez de prendre votre mal en patience, je suis certaine que la suite sera toute aussi géniale que le début X-D**

**En attendant je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté les chapitres : IOweyoUSherlocked; Akarisnape; Arwen Jedusor; Lack of Time et Petite Amande; vous êtes trop mimis, je vous adore et vous fais tout plein de poutous virtuels**

**Sur ce, enjoy la suite !**

* * *

><p><em>Les Nains seraient certainement heureux de revoir leur Cambrioleur sain et sauf, et ce dernier est lui-même content qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incident grave de leur côté. Et pourtant, le cri de douleur et l'agonie de ces deux coeurs brisés ne serait jamais entendu par d'autres personnes que les concernés. Seule la lune et sa douce lumière veillerait sur eux jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.<em>

_S'ils se retrouveront un jour..._

**Au revoir mon petit lapin.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span> (partie 1)**

"Vous pensez donc avoir les moyens d'abattre le Dragon ?" demanda le Bourgmestre de Lacville, du haut de sa fortune volée à son peuple.

Son interlocuteur s'était agenouillé devant lui, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il était venu dans sa demeure en lui annonçant qu'il avait un grand projet. Un projet fou, mais impossible à refuser : reprendre la Montagne Solitaire à Smaug le Dragon et le terrasser, lui faire payer toutes les vies qu'il a prise au cours son existence impure. Le Bourgmestre se sentait alléché par la proposition, sentant qu'une telle action pourrait bien embellir son image auprès des citoyens.

Sachant très bien où il fallait appuyer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, l'Homme en noir sourit et dit :

"En effet. Cependant, je crains de ne pas avoir suffisamment de force à moi seul pour achever la bête. Si, dans votre incommensurable générosité, Messire le Bourgmestre acceptait de me confier quelques-uns de vos hommes...

-Très bien; le coupa le Bourgmestre. Vous pouvez prendre autant de mes hommes que vous voulez, du moment que vous terrassez ce monstre une bonne fois pour toutes !"

Les Hommes étaient-ils tous de purs imbéciles ? Il suffisait de leur glisser des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, et ils faisaient tout ce que vous désirez. C'était tellement savoureux, juste succulent... L'Homme en Noir eut un sourire démoniaque.

Ces imbéciles allaient l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance, et ils ne le comprendraient que trop tard.

"Si tel est votre désir..."

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, la Compagnie était revenue au bar où ils avaient rencontré l'Homme en Noir. Ce dernier devait bientôt revenir avec de l'aide, maintenant qu'il leur avait exposé les grandes lignes de son plan. Mais il était en retard depuis près d'une heure et la plupart des membres de la Compagnie commençaient à s'impatienter :<p>

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? grogna Dwalin, bras croisés. Il en met du temps !

-Attendons encore un peu; raisonna Thorin. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

-Et s'il ne revenait pas ? contra Balin. Comment savoir si l'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Va savoir.

-Dites, les gars; lança soudainement Bofur. Vous avez vu Fili et Kili dernièrement ? Parce que ça fait un petit moment qu'on les a plus vus."

Les trois interpelés regardèrent soudainement leur camarade au chapeau bizarre et se rendirent compte qu'il avait raison : les deux frères n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire discrets (sauf cas extrêmes), et pourtant personne ne les avait vus ou entendus depuis leur retour à Lacville. Avec toutes ces histoires, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de remarquer ce petit détail. Thorin demanda depuis combien de temps Bofur avait remarqué ceci.

"Depuis environ trois jours, je crois... répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa pinte.

-**ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU NOUS LE DIS ?!** hurlèrent-ils en chœur, le faisant s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

-Je... prendrais ça pour un non alors"; dit-il, gêné.

Thorin soupira et décida de partir à la recherche de ses neveux, lorsqu'Ori l'appela de son poste à la fenêtre.

"Thorin ! Quelqu'un arrive !

-L'Homme en Noir ? demanda le Roi sous la Montagne en se rapprochant du jeune Nain.

-Non... C'est... C'est Fili et Kili ! Et... Monsieur Sacquet !"

Ori avait dit cette dernière phrase en souriant.

Inutile de dire que Thorin en était choqué. Leur Cambrioleur aurait réussit à échapper au Dragon ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et virent leur Hobbit marchant devant Fili, lui-même supportant son frère de plus en plus pâle. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ne pensaient même pas revoir leur Cambrioleur en vie avant de participer au plan de l'Homme en Noir !

Bilbon les vit sortir du bâtiment et se précipita vers eux :

"Les gars !

-Bilbon, c'est vraiment vous ! dit Balin pour leur chef soudainement muet. Mais comment avez-vous...

-J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Kili est blessé, il a besoin de soins !

-Vite ! confirma Fili.

-D'a-D'accord, amenez-le à l'intérieur."

* * *

><p>Quelques temps plus tard, Balin était en train de terminer les bandages sur la jambe du blessé. Bilbon et Fili l'avaient ramené à temps pour éviter l'infection. Sous les regards attentifs de son frère et du médecin de sa famille, Kili devait maintenant se reposer tranquillement encore quelques temps. Soulagé d'entendre le diagnostique, Bilbon s'éloigna du trio pour se poster à la fenêtre.<p>

Fenêtre qui, comme par hasard, avait une vue exceptionnelle sur les flancs de la Montagne. Même s'il ne pouvait distinguer l'ouverture des mines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. La lune opaline faisait tomber ses doux rayons sur le paysage, donnant une atmosphère à la fois douce et mélancolique à leur situation. Les diamants de la nuit parsemaient le ciel nocturne mais leur éclat semblait étrangement plus mélancolique que d'habitude aux yeux de Bilbon.

_Smaug... Regardes-tu la lune, toi aussi ? Je sais que cela ne devrait pas arriver mais... tu me manques. Tes yeux, ta voix, ton sourire... Tout chez toi me manque._

"**Bilbon...**"

Se souvenir de ces moments si précieux n'aidait pas le Hobbit, qui sentit presque une fine lame transpercer son coeur. Il dû se contrôler pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les quelques larmes qui se bousculaient derrière ses yeux, mais la douleur n'en restait pas moins présente :

"Je veux revenir. Je veux te revoir..."

Tout à coup, Bilbon ressentit une sensation étrange en lui, comme si quelque chose avait soudainement bougé dans ses entrailles.

Cette sensation était... tellement étrange...

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On aurait dit que... ça venait de..."

Il se caressa doucement le ventre, sentant encore un étrange gargouillis venant de l'intérieur.

Mais ses questionnements intérieurs furent interrompus lorsqu'il entendit des borborygmes étranges venant de derrière lui. Kili venait de se réveillé et s'était redressé sur le lit, à la grande joie des siens. Balin appela les autres Nains, et très vite, la petite pièce fut remplies de voix et de silhouettes familières.

Lorsque la joie fut retombée, l'attention se retourna vers le Hobbit.

"Je suis ravi de vous revoir sain et sauf, Bilbon; dit Fili avec le sourire.

-Pareil pour toi; dit le blond.

-Et pour le Dragon ? rappela Thorin, malgré son allégresse. Comment avez-vous échapper à Smaug ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'échapper. Il m'a laissé partir.

-Il vous a laissé partir ? demanda soudainement Fili. **Smaug** vous a laissé partir ?

-Oui.

-Smaug est un Dragon, un cracheur de feu venu des montagnes du nord et selon les histoires que j'ai entendu, ceux de son espèce ne sont pas connus pour laisser les choses couler si facilement; expliqua Thorin.

-Et si il utilisait le Semi-Homme pour nous attirer dans un piège ! proposa Dwalin.

-Non, vous vous trompez tous ! protesta vivement Bilbon. Je dis la vérité : il m'a laissé partir. Il ne m'a pas blessé comme je m'y attendais, au contraire il m'a protégé quand j'ai été attaqué par des Wargs et a prit soin de moi. Il n'est pas le monstre que les récits décrivent.

-Difficile de ne pas le voir comme un monstre quand il a décimé près de la moitié des nôtres et nous a volé notre demeure; cracha amèrement Thorin.

-Je sais qu'il a commis des actes épouvantables, mais il avait ses raisons et si vous..."

Ce débat des plus animés fut interrompu par des coups répétés contre la porte. Treize personnes sur quatorze savaient bien de qui il s'agissait, ils ne furent donc que peu surpris.

"Il est finalement arrivé; dit Thorin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Qui... "il" ?" demanda Bilbon.

Thorin répondit à sa question en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, des dizaines d'hommes armés de torches ou d'armes (conventionnelles ou pas) étaient alignés sur la passerelle qui servait de ruelle sur le lac. Ces hommes était des soldats ou de simples pères de familles désireux d'apporter la sécurité aux environs de leur cité pour leurs enfants. Et en tête de file se trouvait l'Homme en Noir, souriant de son triomphe.

"Nous sommes tous prêts à partir; dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

-Très bien; dit Thorin en se rapprochant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Bilbon, attirant l'attention de l'Homme en Noir sur lui.

-Ah, votre petit ami est donc revenu. Ça nous fera un problème de moins à régler, il ne restera plus que le Dragon.

-Quoi ?"

Bilbon remarqua alors quelque chose dans la main de l'Homme en Noir, à peine dissimulée par sa cape sombre. Cette longue tige noire au bout pointue... une Flèche Noire. S'il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Smaug, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"Vous voulez dire...

-Il est grand temps de tuer Smaug."

Cette nouvelle choqua Bilbon. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser la Mort frapper son Dragon si facilement. Ainsi, à la surprise de ses compagnons, il se plaça au niveau des citoyens et tenta de faire entendre sa voix :

"Non ! Vous ne devez surtout pas faire ça ! Il n'est pas dangereux ! Ecoutez, c'est un bon Dragon !

-Mensonges; contra l'Homme sans se départir de son arrogance. Quelles preuves avez-vous qu'il n'est pas dangereux ?

-Je suis toujours vivant, non ? Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles, mais-

-Exactement. Il a tué des milliers d'Hommes, d'Elfes et de Nains au cours des ses années d'existence. Y compris les miens."

Cet ajout involontaire confirma au Hobbit que cet inconnu avait un lien avec les Hommes qui avaient massacré la famille de Smaug. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Mais cette constatation alluma une grande colère en lui, à tel point qu'il cria presque :

"Vous pouvez parler, vous avez tué des milliers des siens ! Au point qu'il ne reste plus aucun Dragon à part lui ! On dit que le monde actuel est dangereux à cause de monstres comme les Dragons, mais ceux qui disent ça ne savent pas que certains ne sont pas dangereux ! Et Smaug en fait partie ! Même si je ne cautionne pas les monstruosités qu'il a commises, il ne les a fait que pour se protéger et-

-Assez d'excuses ! dit l'Homme sur le même ton. Smaug sera toujours un monstre, peu importent vos beaux discours ! Et vous n'avez aucune preuve pour affirmer le contraire !"

Bilbon compris qu'il devait sortir le grand jeu s'il voulait convaincre ses interlocuteurs. Alors même si cet acte risquait de lui attirer les foudres de ses amis Nains, il sortit l'Arkenstone de sa poche et la montra bien haut à toute l'assemblée.

"Et ça alors ?" dit-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

A la vue du Trésor des trésors, les hommes de Lacville se mirent à murmurer leur stupéfaction sur cette contradiction avec le mythe des Dragons. Les Nains eux-même reconnurent cette magnifique pierre et n'en crurent presque pas leurs yeux. Quant à l'Homme en Noir, il avait perdu son assurance.

"C'est... C'est... balbutia-t-il.

-L'Arkenstone; confirma le Hobbit. Les chansons disent des Dragons qu'ils sont avares et cupides. Et pourtant, Smaug me l'a donnée de lui-même. Je n'ai pas eu à la voler ou à le tromper pour l'avoir, et il n'y a eu aucune conséquence pour aucun de nous. Il me l'a cédée sans aucune arrière-pensée."

Il était maintenant clair que l'Homme en Noir avait perdu toute son assurance. A tel point qu'il hurla à son assemblée, poings tremblants :

"Ne vous faites pas avoir ! Ça ne peut être qu'une contrefaçon ! Le Semi-Homme a été ensorcelé par le Dragon ! Et c'est à cause de cette pierre !

-Je ne suis pas-

-**DONNE-MOI CETTE PIERRE !**"

Tout à coup, l'Homme fondit sur Bilbon tel un faucon sur sa proie. Avant même que les Nains ne puissent réagir, Bilbon s'était reculé, protégeant la pierre de son corps...

Puis le joyau émit une lumière aveuglante.

Lorsque l'assistance eut retrouvé la vue, l'Homme en Noir avait été expulsé contre des tonneaux avec une grande violence, dans un cri de douleur à peine étouffé.

Les Hommes et les Nains eurent un regard estomaqué, dirigé soit vers le Hobbit soit vers l'Homme en Noir. Bilbon lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

"Une barrière; murmura l'Homme en se redressant doucement.

-Co-Comment..." balbutia Bilbon.

Puis il vit l'Arkenstone perdre de son éclat, comme si elle s'était soudainement mise à vivement luire.

Avait-elle quelque chose à voir ?

Tout à coup, Bilbon se rappela d'une chose que Smaug lui avait dite en lui confiant le Coeur de la Montagne :

_"Il paraît aussi qu'elle est entourée d'un sortilège qui protège son porteur de tous les dangers."_

Devant l'amas de connaissances que le Dragon devait avoir acquis au cours de sa longue existence, le Hobbit était certain qu'il était sérieux en lui expliquant les pouvoirs de la pierre.

"Mais alors... Il... me l'a donné pour me protéger..."

Mais l'Homme en Noir n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il profita de la distraction du Semi-Homme pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Au moment où Bilbon s'en rendit compte, l'Homme était en face de lui et lui frappa le poignet, ce qui le fit lâcher l'Arkenstone.

La pierre vola et tomba dans la l'eau, dans le silence le plus totale.

Bilbon ne put retenir son exclamation négative, tant par le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'héritage de Thorin que par le fait qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser pour revoir Smaug même de loin. Il n'eut cependant pas loisir de s'en plaindre car l'Homme lui agrippa le cou et le souleva au niveau de ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait rien pesé. Le Hobbit tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, gigota pour se libérer et donna des coups de pied en l'air, mais rien n'y fit, l'Homme en Noir le tenait fermement et ne le lâcherait pas comme ça.

Un Homme aussi malingre pouvait-il être si fort ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous- dit Thorin en voulant se précipiter à la rescousse de son ami.

-Reculez Ecu-de-Chêne. Ce petit Hobbit a encore beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer. Comme cette belle marque de morsure par exemple."

Avant qu'il n'y ait la moindre protestation, l'Homme retira la veste et la chemise du Hobbit.

Suffisamment pour que tout le monde puisse voir le cercle formé par les traces de dents sur son cou. L'Homme eut de nouveau un sourire rempli d'arrogance :

"C'est une Marque de Lien. Comme je le pensais. Tout ton corps sent le Dragon."

Smaug lui avait dit à peu près la même chose au sujet de l'odeur des Nains sur lui. Mais Smaug est un Dragon, et son ennemi un Homme. Un Homme ne pourrait jamais sentir quelque chose comme ça sur un autre être.

Mais qui était cet être, bon sang !

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation de retournement dans ses entrailles ?!

"Il devait penser que tu lui servirais de jouet; continua l'Homme en Noir. Mais au lieu de ça, il t'a marqué comme sien.

-Ce-Ce n'est pas-

-Pas la peine de me mentir. Il est amoureux de toi... Tout autant que tu l'es de lui."

Cette affirmation fut suivie d'exclamations de surprise.

Comment était-ce possible d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour un monstre comme un Dragon ?!

Mais le plus ébahi était certainement Thorin, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le Hobbit qu'il considérait comme un compagnon, un précieux ami au même titre que le reste de la Compagnie, pouvait avoir de la compassion pour le démon qui avait presque réduit son peuple à néant...

"Bilbon... murmura-t-il.

En le voyant, le Semi-Homme tenta de s'expliquer :

-Thorin, je...

-Cette histoire sera réglée tout à l'heure; les interrompit l'Homme en Noir. Nous devons aller tuer le Dragon. Mais d'abord..."

Il traîna Bilbon jusqu'au bâtiment qui servait de prison à la ville, malgré les incessantes protestations de ce dernier. Il ouvrit une des cellules et le jeta sans sommation à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la refermer, Bilbon se retourna et cria presque :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu préviennes le Dragon. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te laisserons sortir quand nous en auront fini avec lui... Peut-être."

_Non, pas ça !_

Bilbon ne fut pas assez rapide pour sortir avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, le privant désormais de toute solution pour sauver son amant.

Il se jeta pourtant sur la porte en bois et la frappa de ses maigres bras en criant :

"**Non !** Vous faites une grave erreur ! Arrêtez !"

Personne n'écoutait les divagations de ce Semi-Homme possédé par la magie infernale de leur ennemi. A l'inverse, ils étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur chef :

"Il est grand temps de terrasser le monstre ! En route, messieurs !

-A vos ordres ! répondirent les hommes en chœur.

-Écu-de-Chêne, vous venez ?"

Thorin n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur ami... mais après ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait croire. Alors il se résigna à la seule solution restante :

"Fili; dit-il aux siens; reste avec ton frère. Les autres, avec moi."

Puis soudainement, une petite voix coupée par des sanglots se fit entendre :

"Thorin ! cria Bilbon malgré ses larmes. Thorin, si vous pouvez m'entendre... ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie, Thorin ! **Thorin !**"

Le Roi sous la Montagne voulait aider son ami, il voulait le croire... Mais il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance.

Et puis qui sait, peut-être que terrasser Smaug rendrait ses sens au Hobbit...

C'est donc le coeur lourd qu'il se retourna et suivit la troupe de l'Homme en Noir, emboîté par sa propre Compagnie.

"Thorin ! **J'vous en supplie !**" cria Bilbon une dernière fois.

Quand les bruits se firent plus lointains, il comprit que personne n'entendrait plus ses pleurs. Alors il cessa de frapper la porte et s'effondra devant elle, perdant espoir.

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Smaug.

Smaug, son amant grognon mais doux...

Smaug, le Dragon auquel il était désormais lié...

Smaug... dont il ne verrait probablement plus jamais le sourire. Dont il n'entendrait sans doute jamais plus la voix. Que personne ne l'autorisait à voir une dernière fois pour lui dire adieu... pour lui avouer que...

"Smaug... oh Smaug..."

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilu pour cette première partie ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Promis, dès que la prochaine partie sera publiée, je m'engage à la traduire ! Et si j'y arrive pas, je promets de faire un marathon "Transformes" et "Twilight" !**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JJR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson et l'histoire ainsi que les OC appartiennent à Atsyrc.**

**A la prochaine, les gens !**


End file.
